


PIXIE BABYSITTING 101

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam rescue a toddler and get more than they bargained for. Can they return him to his parents? For my own little pixie and my dear friend across the ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damn these dumb ass vines." Dean complained as he pushed his way through the undergrowth surrounding them. "Why do the woods have to be so...so woodsy? Next time we get wind of a forest spirit causing problems, we're farming it to some other hunters."

"Dude, do you even know where we're going?" his brother grunted as he impatiently brushed a spider web from his face disdainfully. "Admit it; we're lost, aren't we?"

"No, we're not lost; we just haven't found where we're at yet."

"Oh that makes a lot of sense Dean."

"You're just being a bitch about it."

"You're a jerk for thinking you could find a short cut by going off trail."

"There looks like a break in the trees up ahead, we'll get our bearings."

"You better be right, feels like I have spiders crawling all over me." Sam muttered under his breath swatting at his sweat drenched hair that was falling in his face and trying not to think of what felt like spiders crawling around on him.

The brothers stumbled into a clearing at the edge of a rock face. They both stopped for a moment to admire a view not many saw stretched out in front of them. Most people didn't get to see this much in a big city, the colors that blended so perfect together, the smell of the fresh mountain air, an eagle in flight on the rising thermals from the valley below and the bluest, blue of a cloudless sky. City people didn't know what true beauty was being struck in their concrete jungle.

"Man, kind of takes your breath away." Dean commented before pulling a map out of his pack to check their location.

"No joke, it was almost worth the torment of the jungle." Sam agreed finding his water bottle and taking a big swig and enjoyed the view spread out in front of him.

Dean looked around and up at the sun to determine which direction east would be. He gazed back at the map running a finger alone a ridge before looking up again.

A soft whimper drifted on the breeze catching Sam's attention and he looked around slowly.

"You hear that?" he asked softly tilting his head to hear better.

"Hear what?"

"Listen, I know I heard something, like a cry of some kind."

Both hunters stood still honing in on every noise surrounding them until the out of place sound was heard again. Dean looked at Sam and cast his eyes quickly around them trying to pinpoint the location of the noise.

"Over here." Sam said walking closer to the edge of the outcrop. He got down on hands and knees and inched carefully to the edge to look over. "Dean, you need to see this." he said slowly unsure if his eye sight had just failed him.

"What, what is it?"

"I'm not sure." Sam frowned looking to his brother.

Dean followed his brother's actions and knelt down beside him to peer over the side. There caught in the V of a tree branch growing out of the cliff wall was what looked to be a toddler. He looked back at his brother in shock.

"How the hell did a kid get down there and where are his parents?"

"I don't know but we've gotta save him 'fore he falls." Sam said sliding closer to the edge. "Hey there." he called down to the child.

A small oval shaped face looked up at him with total terror in his large blue eyes. He tried to move but only slipped more out of the embrace of the limb making him whimper louder.

"No! No! Don't move you'll fall. Stay still, we'll come down to you. Hang on." he cautioned when he saw the child's body slipping.

"Give me your belt." Dean commanded as he jerked his from around his waist.

"What're you goin' to do?"

"You're the tallest, with the longest arms, so I'll loop a belt around your ankles and lower you over the edge. You grab the kid and I'll pull you both up."

"You sure you can hold me, I mean. I'm not some lightweight."

"Have I ever let you fall?"

"There was that one time when I was..."

"Sammy, we gotta get that kid 'fore he skydives without a shoot." Dean argued testing the strength of the belts before grabbing Sam's feet and looping one belt around his ankles, tightening it up good and tight. He took the other and pulled it over the looped belt fastening it for a handhold.

Sam looked down at the results and swallowed hard. He hoped Dean knew what he was doing, today was not the day he wanted to be Superman and try to fly. That would not be a pretty sight when he landed on the rocks several hundred feet below.

"Look it's not that far to the kid, with your long arms and me holding your legs, you should be able to reach him easily. Just yell when you're ready to be pulled up."

"Alright, just don't let go or slip."

"Never little brother, you know I'll always have ya back. I won't let you fall, trust me." Dean encouraged as he braced his boots in uneven niches on the ground while Sam inched to the edge again and decided the best way to ascend. He began to work his way over the edge, looking for places to hold on to so he could take some of his weight off Dean. Sharp rocks scratched his hands and tore at his shirt. Sam grimaced when one gouged into his stomach causing him to suck in his stomach to get by it.

The small child looked up again when pieces of rubble trickled down around him. He sobbed as he watched a large body slowly being lowered toward him. Long arms reached down, inching ever closer until they were above him, almost within his reach but not quite.

"I need a few more inches." Sam grunted as he tried to stretch his body out as much as he could, feeling every muscle pull and complain at the abuse. "Can you reach up to me kid?"

"Hurry up down there!" Dean hollered impatiently as his muscles protested with the strain.

"Come on kid, take my hand, I won't let you fall."

The child tentatively reached a small hand up feeling the finger tips of the hand just above him. He twisted and gave a little jump feeling a strong hand grab his arm as his legs slipped from the branch leaving him hanging in midair, hundreds of feet from the ground. Sam pulled him up enough to get a hold of him with his other hand. He got one arm around his waist as the child wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Got him! Get us up!" Sam yelled. "Hey look at me; it's going to be ok. My big brother is going to pull us up. He's strong and he won't let us fall. Don't look down ok?" Sam assured him while pushing up with his free hand as Dean pulled his brother back over the edge.

Dean grunted as sweat poured off his body from the strain of pulling his brother's heavy body back up and over the edge of the rock cliff. He dug his foot into a small lip and put all his weight into one final jerk sending both of them rolling to the side away from the drop. Sam had the child clutched to his chest as he fell over to his back trying to protect the child from getting hurt.

Dean was lying on his back panting hard before he looked over at the pair. "You ok over there?"

"Yeah, thanks. Let's not do that again any time soon."

"How 'bout the kid?"

Sam sat up and pulled the child into his lap so he could examine him for injuries. The first thing that struck him as odd was the adorable little pointed ears that stuck out from under the boy's unruly baby fine brown hair.

"Um...Dean...Um...I think...Actually, I'm not sure what I think." he said looking over at his brother with sheer confusion plastered on his face.

"What's wrong is he hurt?"

"Well, not exactly." Sam said turning the child slightly so Dean could see him more clearly.

"Holy crap!" Dean exclaimed when he was able to get a good look at what had Sam so perplexed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since the first chapter was short, I made this one a little longer for your read. I hope you continue to enjoy the little adventure we are going to take. Any comments are appreciated. Enjoy. 

NC

 

Chapter 2

Sitting in Sam's lap looking at the two hunters was the cutest little male child, with pointed ears, an oval face with huge blue eyes that pointed upward slightly at the temple, unruly brown hair that hung over his ears and the most adorable smile they had ever seen. His skin had a pink rosy hue, giving his cheeks a soft glow and the rest of his body a slightly different hue that human skin color. He looked to be about the size of a human two year old, but you could tell he was more advanced in knowledge than a normal toddler. His blue eyes held an intelligence that some adults didn't have. 

Streaks of dirt covered him from head to his bare little toes and dead leaves, moss and twigs stuck out of his soft hair. His too large shirt was made out of soft spun beige, cotton material that had been handmade, as was his little brownish shorts. He had no shoes on his tiny, dirty feet and a musty, earthly odor wafted from his tiny frame. From his looks, they figured he had been out in the woods for a while. The only thing that marred his soft, smooth skin was a circle of bruised, raw flesh around one ankle. The child giggled happily patting Sam's chest as he chirped in a high pitched voice; both hunters wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

"Any ideas?"

"I think...Maybe...He doesn't have wings does he?"

"Um-m..." Sam hummed looking at the child's back and pulling up his oversized shirt. "Don't think so, that I can tell at least."

"Best guess, some type of baby fairy."

"How did a baby fairy end up hanging off the side of a cliff like that?"

"Got me there." he shrugged.

The child shivered slightly and stiffened his body as he drew in a small breath and sneezed a baby sneeze only to suddenly disappear from Sam's lap.

"Holy Crap!" Sam cried out looking around him for the missing child.

"He better not be hanging from that branch again." Dean growled getting up to look around the area for the child.

They hear little chirps and twittering coming from a bush at the edge of the forest. Dean leaned over parting the branches to find the child sitting on the ground under the lowest branches. The child reached his dirty small hands up toward Sam, his eyes begging Sam to pick him up. 

"Come on, let's get you out of there." Sam said softly, parting the branches enough to lift him out. "What should we call him?"

"Whoa! Stop right there. The kid's not goin' with us. There's got to be people, fairies, something, looking for him." Dean surmised. "We'll move him back from the cliff edge and leave him."

"Dean, we can't leave him out here in the wild by himself." Sam scoffed. "Anything could attack and hurt him. He‘s only a baby whatever, but still a baby and he’s alone and lost and injured.”

"We don't know how to take care of a baby fairy.” Dean argued back, but melted when he saw the blue eyes looking at him so innocently. “You're going to do it all, understand?" he grumbled.

"Look at how dirty his clothes and he is; he's probably been out here for a while. Don't you think someone would of found him by now?" Sam replied. "Anyways his ankle needs to be looked at, got the first aid kit?”

“Yeah, let me get it.” he said picking up his pack and hunting through it. 

After sitting down on a rock, Sam adjusted the child in his lap, holding his leg up for Dean to inspect the injury. 

“Ningun dano.” the child said in a soft, musical voice touched with fear. (no hurt)

“You hear that?” Sam asked looking down at the child.

“Yeah, didn’t understand it, you?”

“No, but at least he talks.”

“Hold still, I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean said slowly kneeling in front of Sam. He took the tiny foot in his large hand and looked at it closely. Dean opened the first aid kit and removed some gauze. Opening Sam’s water, he poured some over the gauze and gently began to cleanse his ankle. 

Sam felt the tiny body stiffen and tremble under his hands while Dean continued doctoring the ankle. Dean took some healing salve and applied it around the ankle then wrapped some clean gauze around it and taped it down. The child leaned over and examined the bandage with interest before looking up and awarded him with an angelic smile.

“Amigos.” he sung happily. (friends)

"You know what that looks like?" Dean asked as he packed the first aid kit up.

"Yeah, a cuff mark." Sam said softly knowing what that meant. Someone had been holding the child, probably against his will. “You thirsty little guy?”

Sam took his water bottle and held it for the child who greedily pulled it to his lips spilling as much as he drank. Water splashed down his face and over his shirt leaving clean little streaks on his chin.

"Not so fast there, let's get some in you." Sam laughed pulling the bottle away. "You got a power bar left?"

"Yeah, why." Dean questioned slowly rummaging around in his pack and finally producing a power bar. He pouted slightly holding it in his hand.

"Mind sharing? Just a small bite, he‘s probably hungry too." 

"I guess." Dean huffed opening his power bar and breaking a piece off and handing it to Sam.

"Hungry? Yum." he tried to explain to the child taking a small bite of the bar and offering the rest to him.

The child looked carefully at the power bar before sniffing it and sticking his tongue to it for a taste. His eyes brightened with the taste and crammed the entire bite into his mouth. He began to chew noisily as his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk storing food for later. Sam let him have a few more sips of water after he had swallowed the power bar to wash it down. Sam stood up slowly wincing from the scratches and strain of his muscles.

The child snuggled close to Sam for warmth before popping his thumb in his mouth and closing his eyes going to sleep. Sam looked down at him, still amazed how adorable he looked. He realized his skin seemed to sparkle as the rays of the sun hit it. 

"Well we can't stay here; we need to get off this mountain 'fore it gets dark."

"Did you find a trail?"

"Just need to head east, should lead us to a stream and from there on down to the valley and my Baby."

"Lead the way then." Sam answered shifting the child in his arms to a more comfortable position.

Dean huffed once, not liking this, but didn't say anything else about the kid as he headed back into the forest. He knew Sam was right, human or not, they couldn’t leave the kid out here alone on his own. He would never tell Sam this, but he thought the kid was kind of adorable.

SPNSPNSPN

"Thank god! My Baby!" Dean exclaimed hurrying to the Impala. "Did ya miss me girl?" he cooed gently rubbing a hand over her sleek black exterior. "Get in, let’s get back to the motel; I'm ready for a much needed shower and an ice cold beer and not necessarily in that order."

Sam opened the passenger door and started to sit down when the child woke up and looked around. Before Sam could react, the child began kicking, hitting and chirping frantically trying to get away from the car. He chirped in a high pitched cry, making Dean and Sam both wincing at the sound.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Sam fussed trying to get control of the frightened child. "Seems he doesn't like cars."

"Hey kid settle down, Baby won’t hurt you." Dean growled at the child. "Stop it!" he commanded clapping his hands together loudly.

The child jerked in Sam's arms, letting out a tiny shrieked before vanishing.

"Way to go Dean!" Sam complained looking around for the child. "At least help me look for him, since you made him disappear." 

"Not again." Dean snorted. "Couldn't of gone far." 

Dean walked to the back of the car to find the child sitting on the ground behind the Impala hugging his legs tightly with his little arms.

"You know kid, you're goin' to have to learn to control this popping in an out thing." he said reaching down and picking him up. "Now look, this is my Baby." he explained touching the top of the hood and letting the kid do the same. "She won't hurt you, but Rule Number One-No puking, peeing or pooping in her ok?"

The child looked at him with his innocent wide blue eyes before giving him a toothy grin. He gurgled and chirped in response patting Baby again. 

"Ningun dano." the child nodded. (no hurt)

"So, are we good?" Dean inquired giving the kid knowing look. "Now go to Daddy Sam so I can drive."

Dean passed the child back to Sam and slid behind the wheel of the car. Sam carefully got in on the passenger side, watching the child for another freak show. He started the car and soft rock music began to play from the speakers. The child perked up at the sound and began to clap his hands swaying slightly with the music. The child began to pick something it seemed only he could see from the air, humming to the tune.

"Looks like he likes music."

"What's he doing?"

"It's like he's plucking the music notes out of the air."

"Just keep a hold of him. Remember kid, no popping." he warned him as he pulled out of the lot and headed for their motel.

"We'll need to get a car seat and some supplies."

"Why?"

"He looks like a child; children are supposed to be in car seats. If we're stopped by the cops...You know could get sticky." Sam explained not liking the thoughts of explaining the child to police.

"Damn, you're right." he agreed.

"Let me see if there's a children's shop around here where we can pick some things up." Sam said thumbing through his phone. "Alright, there's a children's thrift shop 'bout two miles from the motel. We can stop and I'll run in and grab some things. You can watch him."

"No, no, no. I told you he was your responsibility."

"And what will people think seeing him the way he is now?" 

"Fine! Just this once." 

"We'll need to stop by a grocery store too. What do you think he eats?"

"Kid stuff." 

"Thanks, that was helpful." Sam scoffed sitting the kid between them in the front where he couldn't be seen. He complained for a moment until the music changed and he began to bounce around again. 

"I figured we'd head for Bobby's, have him help us find a way to get him back where he belongs." 

"I agree, if anyone can find a way it's Bobby. Take the next left and the store should be about a mile on the right." 

spn

Dean followed Sam's directions and pulled up in front of the store. Sam jumped out and hurried toward the shop when he saw it would be closing in twenty minutes. Dean turned the car off and sat back looking down at the kid. He chirped once cocking his head and looking around the car for the music. He looked up at Dean with such sad eyes.

"Musica?" he twittered in a soft lyrical voice. 

"Hey! Does that mean music?" Dean said in surprise cocking his head to the side to look down at the child. "Can you understand me?"

The child just started at him cocking his head like Dean did trying to mock his every move.

"Guess that's a no. Look, we'll try to get ya back home, ok kid?"

The kid scooted closer to Dean and leaned his head against his body sighing softly. Surprised by his movement, he draped his arm around his small form to be awarded with a happy chirp as he snuggled closer. The little imp was worming his way into Dean's heart, whether he would admit it or not.

Sam hurried out fifteen minutes later with a couple pairs of shoes in his hand. He opened the door and slipped in.

"Hold his foot up so I can see what fits." Sam instructed Dean as he unfastened one shoe. "The lady was nice enough to let me bring them out here to see if they would fit."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, even found a used car seat that should work and it's been marked down." he said getting the other shoe on. "Can you stand up so I can see how they fit?"

The child looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes in the sandals before standing up to look down at his feet in wonderment. He lifted one foot and then the other examining them closely.

"Ok, now the sneakers." Sam said lifting his foot to take the sandal off. 

He chirped unhappily when Sam pulled the sandals off, but perked up when different shoes were put on him. He pranced around on the seat as Sam tried chasing his feet to see if they fit. The child giggled and tried to get away from him.

"I'll be out in a sec, just need to pay for the things. You want to wear those?" he asked pulling the tag off the sneakers and heading back into the shop. 

The child stared intently at his shoes, admiring them before looking up at Dean and pointing down at the shoes.

"Yeah kid, not bad." Dean nodded as he watched him examine the shoes wondering if he had ever had any on.

Sam came back out carrying a car seat, booster seat and several bags. He opened the back seat and put the car seat in the middle of the seat trying to adjust the seat belt to run it through the car seat to secure it in place. 

"Ok, kid let's get ya buckled in and we'll go get some food." Sam told him reaching over the seat to help him climb to the back.

The child looked at the car seat and up at Sam with an unsure look on his face. This strange thing didn't seem to be to his liking and he wasn't sure he wanted near it. 

"You sit in it, come on, it's not that bad." Sam coaxed patting the seat with his hand before helping him sit down in it. "I have to strap you in, so don't freak out. It's to keep you safe." 

"We good?" Dean asked checking them out. 

"There, now that wasn't so bad. Here I got you something." 

Sam reached into one of the bags and pulled out a stuffed dog. He held it out to the child who quickly took it, examining it closely before give it a hug and rewarding Sam with a soft smile.

"Let's go before he changes his mind." Sam whispered getting in the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm grabbing a shower." 

"I'll get us some dinner started, burgers ok?"

"Dude, do ya gotta ask?"

"Of course." Sam laughed sitting the child on a bed. "You know we need to get you a name. I'm Sam." he told the child pointing to his chest. "Sam."

The child cocked his head listening to him talk. Sam could see the intelligence in his eyes as he mulled over what was said.

"Sam's my name. What's your name?" he asked pointing to him. 

The child perked up and chirped out a musical reply. "Ka-len." he smiled happily pointing at his chest. "Kalen." 

"Ka-len, is that right? Kalen?"

"Kalen." he clapped, jumping on the bed with joy. 

"You want a snack while I fix dinner?"

"Famento." he gurgled excitedly which in his language means hungry.

"Sorry, not sure what that means. How 'bout some banana?" he decided taking him to the sink to wash his hands. "Let's get your hands washed first."

Sam sat Kalen on the sink counter and turned on the water making him scramble to get away. 

"Hey! It's ok, its water, look." Sam urged, putting his hand under the water and showing him it was ok.

Kalen watched Sam splash a little water and slowly reached his hand toward the stream not sure he wanted to touch it. Sam took his wet hand and took one of Kalen's putting it under the water. When he saw there was no danger he put his other hand under throwing water.

"Whoa! Let's not wash the whole room; you rub them together like this." Sam explained showing him how to wash his hands. "How 'bout some banana?"

spn

With Kalen sitting in the booster seat at the table, Sam peeled a banana, breaking it into small chunks and placing on a napkin in front of him. He leaned over and sniffed the food before picking up a piece to take a small bite. Finding it tasted sweet and tasty, he pushed the rest into this mouth and grabbed another piece.

"Don't put it all in at one time, you might choke." Sam cautioned stopping him from shoving another piece into his mouth. "That's right, piece by piece, chew and swallow between each one."

Sam watched him as he heated the skillet to cook the burgers. As it warmed, he sliced a tomato and torn off some lettuce for the burgers.

"Did you get some cheese?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes. He told me his name, it's Kalen."

"Kalen, uh." he said looking over at the child as he put the last of the banana in his mouth.

"K'len." he smiled pointing to his chest.

"I'm Dean." Dean replied pointing to his chest.

"De." he mumbled around the banana.

"Hey, don't talk with your mouth full." Sam corrected him. 

Kalen looked over at Sam and then back at Dean unsure what he was to do.

"He's like that, you gotta overlook him sometimes." Dean whispered loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam flipped the burgers and shot Dean a bitch face causing Kalen to giggle. "Food 'bout ready?"

"In a couple of minutes, I want my burger to not be mooing when I eat it." 

spn

Sam sat plates and silverware on the table along with some chips, buns and the plate with tomatoes, lettuce and pickles. 

Dean sat at the table taking a bun and began to assemble his burger.

"Beer?"

"Yeah." 

Sam pulled two from the fridge, popping the tops and sitting them on the table at their plates. Kalen watched with interest as Dean took a swig of beer and sat it back down. 

"You forgot the mustard." 

Dean got up and headed for the fridge to find the mustard. Seeing his chance, Kalen reached for the beer and put it to his lips, tilting the bottle to let it run into his mouth. Liquid ran down his chin as he swallowed as much as he could.

"Hey! No! Beer's not for kids." Sam chastised him pulling it away from his grasp. 

"Ew-w, now I got fairly slobbers in my beer." Dean complained wiping the top off with his shirt tail. 

Kalen looked up as he stuck his lower lip out and reached for Sam's beer. Sam pulled it out of his reach shaking his head no. Without warning, Kalen scrunched his face and hiccupped causing small sparks to explode above Dean's head.

"Shit!" he cried ducking from the bits of smothering ash falling around him and on his shirt. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" Sam said as Kalen hiccupped again making little fireworks dance around Sam before popping quickly. Sam jumped with each pop trying to hit them away from him. "I'm thinking he can't control this!"

"Ya think?"

spn

Kalen looked at both of them frightened when another hiccup emerged louder than the other two causing bigger fireworks to explode over their beds that burst into an array of brightly colored flames floating to the beds. Sam quickly ran to the beds throwing the comforters off and stomping on them to put out the smothering places before anything could catch on fire.

"Hold your breath so you won't hiccup." Sam suggested just as he hiccupped again.

Dean ducked from the sparkles that swirled around in the air creating a nice little display of fireworks before dying out and drifting to the floor. He quickly checked around to be sure nothing was catching fire before looking back at the kid.

Kalen clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with shock trying to stop the next one. His little face began to turn a deeper shade of pink before the trapped hiccup came out sending fireworks popping all around him. Dean grabbed the child up and yelled into his face wanting to scare the hiccups out of him before the entire room erupted into flames.

"Stop it now!" 

Kalen swallowed the next hiccup and gasp loudly before a sob escaped and he tried to pull away from him. 

"S'm." Kalen's little voice quivered as he vanished from Dean's arms to appear in Sam's unsuspected arms clinging tightly to his neck. Sam quickly put his arms around him for comfort looking over at his head at Dean frowning.

"It worked. Rule number two, no beer for the kid." he shrugged sitting back down. "Come on; let's eat 'fore it gets cold."

"Kalen, it's ok, Dean was trying to stop your hiccups." Sam tried to explain to him, carefully prying him from his body. "He's not mad at you, aren't you hungry?" 

Kalen allowed Sam to sit him back in his booster seat, but shielded away from Dean. He glanced at him sideways, a wary look on his face.

"Sorry kid just wanted to get you to stop the fireworks." Dean said gently as he took a bite of his burger.

"Do you think he eats meat?" Sam asked spooning some fruit for him before sitting the plate in front of Kalen along with some pasta.

"Got me, you know as much as I do."

"I'll cut a small bite of mine for him and see." Sam said cutting a piece off. 

Kalen picked up a spoon in his left hand and began to pick up the fruit with his right and shoving it in his mouth. 

"Reminds me of you at that age." Dean laughed watching Kalen eat. "You did the same thing."

"Kalen, use your spoon." Sam explained helping him spoon some pasta and guide it to his mouth. He got the hang of the spoon and continued to feed himself, most of it getting in his mouth.

spn

"Someone needs a bath before bed." Sam commented as he finished eating. "You smell like Dean after a night on the town."

"Think he's talking about you stinky." Dean added. "And I do a better job of getting my beer in my mouth thank you."

Kalen looked over at Sam curious to what he was saying. He watched him putting his dishes in the sink and came back to him picking him up. Sam carried Kalen to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the heat. He sat him down and started running water in the tub.

"Do you need to potty?" he motioned to the commode.

Kalen tilted his head looking at Sam puzzled by what he said and looked at the commode. He started to put his hand in the commode before Sam stopped him.

"Bathroom...Potty...Pee?" he tried still not getting any reaction.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Sam mumbled as began to unzip his pants. He felt himself blushing as he tried to hide his manhood while showing Kalen how to use the commode. Kalen watched closely as Sam peed into the commode, finished, put his privates back and zipped his pants. "Do you need to potty?"

After a few seconds, Kalen smiled and nodded that he understood now. He stepped up to the commode and tried to untie his pants but was knotting them in his efforts. 

"Here, let me help." Sam offered kneeling down beside him. He got Kalen's pants undone and let them drop. "Ok, let me help here." Sam said lifting him up so he could pee into the commode. Kalen relieved himself with a sigh. "Now, how 'bout a bath?"

After sitting Kalen back down, Sam pulled his shirt over his head and lifted him into the tub. He turned the water off and took a washcloth soaping it to wash him down. Sam took each hand and washed them carefully, going up his arms and over his stomach and back. He picked up his foot and soaped it, making Kalen giggle and squirm.

"Does that tickle?" Sam smiled tickling them again. Kalen squealed with delight and splashed water at Sam.

"Fago de novo." he cried happily. "Es divertido." (Do again) (You're funny)

"I don't know what you're saying Kalen, but I think you like it." Sam told him as he continued to wash his small body. The water made his skin sparkle like diamonds as it ran over his body. Kalen grew still and stiffened slightly as bubbles popped up behind him sputtering like a motor boat.

"I facer burbullas." he smiled in delight. (I make bubbles)

Sam began to laugh too until the smell hit him in the face. He wrinkled his nose and coughed a couple of times trying to escape the odor. 

"I think we're done here." he gagged letting to water out. Taking a towel, he picked Kalen up, securing it around his body. "Dean!" 

"Yeah." Dean asked opening the door and poking his head in. "Crap! Smells like a whore house in here, what the hell did you do?" he coughed as the heavy, overbearing, sickly, sweet scent of flowers assaulted him.

"Not me, Kalen." Sam replied. "Evidently when he farts, it smells like this. Can you take him and put his clothes on while I take a shower?"

"I guess." Dean grunted accepting the towel wrapped bundle. "Open a window or something, talk about gag reflex."

"Guess it's better than what most smell like."

"Ok, squirt; let's get you some clothes on."

"I got him some pajamas and underwear in the bag, oh and there's some socks too."

"I know how to dress a kid quit worrying and take your shower."

spn

Sam came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair to find Dean propped against the headboard watching the television with Kalen curled up in a ball on his chest. He tossed the towel back into the bathroom and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"I'm going to check a few things on the computer before bed." he said quietly.

"Go for it." 

Sam pulled his laptop out and logged onto the internet and began searching fairies, looking for any information on Kalen. He read articles from different websites, browsing around for thirty minutes before hitting pay dirt.

"Dean, you awake?"

"Yeah what?"

"Kalen's not a fairy."

"Then what is he?"

"He's a baby pixie." 

"Fairy, pixie, pretty much the same thing."

"Not according to these articles I've found. It says that Fairies and Pixies waged war against each other for centuries and that Pixies come from Celtic origins. So maybe what he's speaking is some type of Celtic language."

"Say anything 'bout how to get him home?"

"Well, we'll have to find the Land of Magic and pass through the gate into their realm." 

"Sounds like fun, maybe Bobby can help us find one." he yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for lights out and some shut eye."

"Me too, I think every muscle in my body aches." Sam grunted as he got up and stretched his tall, lean frame hearing his back pop in several places. 

"Get the lights." Dean mumbled as he slid down in the bed making himself comfortable with the baby pixie nestled to his side. Kalen squirmed and snuggled from Dean's shifting but settled down against his side. 

Sam smiled to himself as he flipped the lights off knowing all along his brother was a push over when it came to kids, pixie or not. He had a soft spot for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bobby looked up as he heard the distinct rumble of the familiar engine of the Impala pulling along side the house. A small smile played across his lips knowing he would be seeing his boys. He pushed himself up from his chair and ambled to the door to let them it.

"Boys, good to see ya." he called through the open door. 

Dean and Sam headed up the steps with the little pixie following behind them almost hidden by Sam's long legs.

"Bobby, how ya been?" Dean asked shaking his hand and giving him a hug. 

"Who's your shadow there?" he asked Sam looking down at the little boy peering around Sam's legs at him. 

"This is Kalen." Sam said stepping slightly to the side so Bobby could see him better. "Kalen, this is Bobby, our adopted father." Sam told the child picking him up so he could see Bobby.

Bobby's eyes got wide when he got a good look at the boy not sure what to say only looking at both boys warily. 

"Pixie baby." Dean filled in for him with a shrug.

"And how did you come by him?"

"Found him hanging from a cliff."

"Um and what are you going to do with him?"

"Gonna try to get him home where he belongs." Sam said as Kalen cuddled in his arms. 

Rumsfelt began to bark from the back yard, grabbing Kalen's attention. 

"Xogo do can." he twittered before disappearing from Sam's arms. (dog play)

"Damn!" Bobby exclaimed. 

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot." 

"I'll go get him." Sam said heading around the house. He came back a few minutes later with Kalen in his arms. "Rumsfelt was on his back and Kalen was rubbing his stomach singing to him."

"Some watchdog he is." Bobby grumbled.

"Hope you might be able to help us get him home." 

"Come on in there's beer in the fridge."

"Let's not mention beer right now." Dean grimaced thinking back on yesterday.

"I assume there's a story behind that?"

"Let's just say pixie's and beer don't mix."

"Ya'll gave beer to a kid?"

"No! He snitched Dean's when he wasn't lookin' and drunk it 'fore I could stop him." 

"You guys look like yer ok."

"Kid was shooting fireworks all over the motel room. I don't think he knows how to control his magic yet." Sam told him. "I guess he's either not been trained or just too young still."

"Yeah, we're lucky the place didn't burn down."

"Guess we got some research to do." Bobby commented heading into his office. 

"Want a soda or water?"

"Yeah." Sam said handing Kalen to him. "I need to get his juice and food out of the car."

"Come on kid, let's get something to drink." Dean told Kalen. "Hey Bobby, think soda would hurt him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But if he breaks it, you're buying it." Bobby called from the office. 

"Got it." Dean decided knowing that tone of voice. "Water it is." 

"De famento." Kalen chirped. (hungry)

"Sorry kid, still don't understand."

"Famento." he tried again rubbing his tummy.

"You want something to eat?" 

Kalen quickly nodded his head excitedly and smacked his lips. 

"Ok, Sammy's bringing in your food, just give him a sec."

"S'm." Kalen called to him as he came in carrying bags and the booster seat.

"Kid's hungry, chop, chop." Dean ordered. "Don't need random magic going off here." 

"Got it." Sam agreed, sitting the bags down to look into them. 

"Here, go to Daddy Sam." Dean said sitting him on the floor. 

Kalen skipped over to Sam and hugged his legs, looking up at him smiling. 

"Hey, how 'bout Goldfish and juice?"

Kalen nodded his head yes, making his hair fall in his face. Sam smiled down at him as he poured crackers in a bowl and filled a cup with a lid and straw.

"Come on; let's go see what Bobby and Dean are doing." 

Sam carried Kalen's snacks to Bobby's office and sat them on an end table for him. 

"Here, start reading." Bobby said pointing to a stack of books sitting on his desk.

"What's this?"

"Books on fairies, little people, elves, pixies and it's called Land of Magic, not Fairy Land as most seem to think. If we're goin' to help the kid, we need to know about them."

"Ok, time to do some cramming." he sighed grabbing a chair and getting comfortable to start reading the book he picked up.

spnspnspn

After finishing his snack, Kalen wandered around the room looking at all the stacks of books and items sitting everywhere. He walked around Bobby's desk eyeing each hunter who was involved in reading their book. He saw some unusual boxes sitting on a bookshelf nearby and went to investigate. Kalen was about to open a hex box when Sam scooped him up.

"No, not for pixie kids. Don't touch." Sam told him sternly. "You could get hurt."

Kalen looked upset and huge tears began to form in his eyes threatening to spill down his face as several books fell off the desk. Sam looked around at the books and back to Kalen.

"Gee, no waterworks." Dean huffed.

"Here let me have him." Bobby offered holding out his arms.

Sam deposited the child in Bobby's lap before sitting back down. Bobby settled the child back against his chest and continued to page through the book. Kalen began to look at the pictures of the book he was looking at. He sat up suddenly and pointed at a picture and jumping.

"Casa, vaia a casa, senorita momma." he cried looking up at Sam and Dean. (home, go home. miss momma)

"What's he saying?" Dean asked getting up to look at the book.

"I think he's telling us this is his home and he misses his momma." Bobby translated. "I think he's speaking a very old form of Galician."

"Can you talk to him?"

"Maybe, I'm a little rusty."

"Ask him how he got on the cliff."

"Como sobre a...felesia?"

"Bad fada me roubou, me vendido para o home, en fun ainda e caeu." he said sadly. 

"Bad fairy stole me, sold me to bad man, I got away and fell."

"Ask about his magic."

"E sobre a sua maxia?"

"Ainda mozo ainda non adestrou." he replied. (still young, not trained yet) "Vostede especial, tocou."  
he continued looking at Dean and pointing. (you special, touched)

"What did he say about me?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"He said you were special and touched."

"Xa estivo en my casa."

"He said you've been to his home."

"Ok, so do I glow in the dark or something, how'd he know?"

"Beats me, but you're special." Bobby teased.

"I'm going to enjoy a beer, outside." he snorted.

"'Cause you're special." Sam added lovingly.

"Bite me, bitch." Dean responded and threw a book at him as he headed for the kitchen.

"Jerk!"

SPNSPNSPN

Kalen had leaned into Bobby and was almost asleep when he sneezed, vanishing immediately from his lap.

"Sam, your turn to find him." 

"Alright." Sam grunted slowly pulling himself up to start the search for the pixie. "Kalen! Where'd you pop to this time?" 

Sam looked through the office and living room and headed for the kitchen. He looked in all the corners and nooks not finding any sign of the child. 

"Dean will you check upstairs and see if he might be up there?"

"I guess, need to put a bell around his neck." Dean muttered as he headed up the stairs.

"Any luck?" Bobby asked as Sam strolled back into the office. 

"No, he usually doesn't go..."

"SAM!" Dean roared from upstairs. 

Sam took the stairs two at a time, afraid of what he was going to find. He found Dean in their room, arms crossed over his chest staring madly at Kalen who was sitting in the floor among Dean's clothes looking innocent with chocolate smeared around his mouth.

"What, is he hurt?" 

"HE-ATE-MY-M&M'S." Dean growled out madly as his face reddened.

Sam looked perplexed at Dean and down to the child and back to Dean, before laughing so hard tears dripped down his face. Kalen didn't understand any of it, but clapped his hands happily chirping at the brothers. Bobby looked at the two brothers, shook his head and headed back down the stairs.

"Idjits." he muttered to himself.

"Dude." Sam gasped trying to catch his breath. "I'll get ya another bag when we go to the store. Hell, I'll get you two bags." 

"Damn straight you will, eating my last M&M's, is nothing sacred around here?" 

"De, amigos." Kalen sang in his soft, lyrical voice as he ran to him and hugged his legs. 

"Come on Kalen, Uncle Dean is in one of his moods." Sam told him gathering him up and heading out the door.

"Am not." dean insisted.

SPNSPNSPN

The last rays of the sun were disappearing beyond the trees and darkness was creeping across the land. Bobby was cleaning the last of the dishes while Sam gave Kalen a bath. Dean was still brooding in the living room watching an old western movie. His hunter reflexes almost had him sending Kalen flying across the room when he appeared in his lap wearing nothing but a towel on his head.

"Damn kid, pixie or not, show a little modesty here." he grunted pulling the towel from his head and draping it around his waist to hide his private parts. Memories flooded back to him as he ran his fingers through his unruly mop of hair. He remembered doing the same thing to Sam at about his age. Kid never would let his hair get cut and he never understood why, except maybe it was his way of coping with things. Sam always kept his hair brushed to cover his eyes so no one could see them.

A few seconds later, Sam called from the top of the stairs.

"He down there with you?" 

"Yeah, every naked inch of him, didn't you forget something?"

"He popped before I got him dressed." Sam grumbled bringing clothes downstairs.

"You decide to take a bath too?" 

"No, he likes to splash. Had to chase him all over the tub to try and wash him. Here, dress him so I can clean the bathroom and change."

"Daddy Sam's getting irritated." he whispered to Kalen. 

"Next time you can bathe him."

"Nope, told ya, he's your responsibility." Dean reminded him hiding the little smile behind Kalen's head. He really didn't mind taking care of him. "Here kid, put these on."

Bobby walked in and grabbed his favorite chair taking in the naked child and the two brothers. He shook his head not even bothering to ask and picked up a book he was reading.

Kalen accepted the pajamas and tried to put his legs in the top's sleeves and his underwear on his head. He chirped for help from Dean who gave him the underwear first and then his pajama bottoms.

"Try these." he said pointing the bottoms out to him. "These go on your legs, that's for your arms."

Kalen finally got the underwear and pajamas on and settled down beside him watching the television with interest. He clapped happily when a herd of horses ran across the screen. When the gun shots began, he hid his face in Dean's side and covered his ears to block the noise. 

"What's yer brother doing?"

"Wiping up the bathroom and changing clothes, seems he took a bath too."

"Wasn't too long ago that you and Sam were making a mess in my bathroom." Bobby said remembering when the boys were small and he had to tame them down to even get baths. Sam was the active, wanting to play one and Dean was the quick in and out one.

Sam came down the stairs carrying a bag of dirty clothes and headed for the laundry room.

"Gonna start a load of clothes." he told them as he walked through the room.

Kalen smiled at him, waved and threw him a kiss.

"There's more detergent in the cabinet."

"Thanks Bobby."

Dean frowned when he heard a small rumble coming from the little body beside him. He felt the change in his body as it stiffened and shook slightly against his side.

"Kid you alright?" Dean asked pulling back slightly from him to get a good look. He noticed his face was starting to turn a light shade of blue, as the rumbling sounded again and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Sam!" 

"What now?"

"You better get this kid to the head fast before he explodes or you're goin' to have a bigger mess to clean up." he said holding Kalen out in front of him toward Sam as he farted softly. The cloying odor of flowers drifted from him as Dean turned up his nose. "Rule number three, no chocolate for a pixie." 

"Crap!" Sam grunted grabbing him and heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

Sam sat him down long enough to jerk his pants and underwear down in one quick pull then sitting him on the commode just as his gas became solid form.

"Man Kalen, we gotta watch what we feed you." Sam grimaced as the smell assaulted his nose. "Can you hold on just a sec so I can open the window?"

He nodded yes and put his hands on the commode holding himself up. Sam quickly turned and opened the small window in the bathroom letting in some fresh air. He sighed drawing in a breath of fresh air before stepping back to the pixie.

spnspnspn

Twenty minutes later, Sam trudged down the stairs and flopped down on the couch by Dean exhausted. 

"Where's stinky?"

"Asleep in bed, man I'm beat." he groaned leaning back and closing his eyes. "I don't see how you did it Dean."

"Did what?"

"Take care of me all those years when we were growing up. You know, you did everything for me and didn't complain once about it. It takes a lot more energy and patience than I thought." 

"That's 'cause I'm an awesome big brother." he beamed poking his chest out with pride.

"Don't praise him anymore; he's got a big enough head as it is." Bobby commented.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The full moon was shining in all its glory, casting shadows over the land below. Soft shafts of moonlight shone in the bedroom window onto Sam's bed where Kalen was sleeping. It was as if he could feel the gentle touch and rolled over looking out the window. A huge smile crept across his face as he threw back the covers and vanished from the room.

Dean and Sam were both dozing on the couch and Bobby was deciding whether to wake them and send them to bed when loud yapping and barking started in the backyard. He knew Rumsfelt didn't bark like that unless there was something wrong. 

"Wake up, something's outside." he said rousting the boys from their doze.

"Wh-wh't's goin' on?" Dean grumbled sitting up from his prone position.

"Come on, something's got Rumsfelt upset." he told them grabbing a gun from the bookcase.

Dean and Sam came fully awake both grabbing a weapon before following behind Bobby. They headed out the back door and onto the deck, stopping in their tracks by what they saw.

Kalen was skipping around the yard with Rumsfelt on his heels, prancing and whining. He threw his arms out and twirled around chirping and twittering with such joy. If you looked close, it seemed his skin was giving off a soft, rosy glow. Before the hunters realized it, he was singing in a hypnotic high pitched voice, a melody they had never heard before. The pitch of the notes was one that almost hurt their ears as Kalen chirped high and low getting lost in the moment. He jumped and clapped and crooned to the full moon, looking more ethereal and angel like than ever. Sam knew if he had wings, he would be flying around the yard in circles and loop the loops.

Sam noticed it first as Dean slowly began to sway his head and then the rest of his body to the singing. He stumbled from the deck and made his way over to the pixie picking him up and holding him over his head as he began to swing him around in the air much to the pixie's delight. The pixie never paused in his singing as Dean continued to dance with him.

Sam quickly fumbled in his pocket for his cell and began to record Dean dancing with the pixie. He now had him on his shoulders prancing and twirling as Kalen continued to sing the haunting melody.

"You know, yer brother's gonna kill you, right?"

"Yep, but it'll be worth it." Sam snickered with delight, moving down the steps to get a better view. 

"Haven't seen that dog move this much in ages." Bobby comments as Rumsfelt pranced and jumped right along beside Dean. 

A slight breeze picked up in the top of the trees singing along with the pixie. Small clouds began to roll in, making their way toward the moon and covering its full form. As the moonlight began to disappear, Kalen slowed his singing and Dean stumbled slightly shaking his head and looking around at his surroundings. The pixie chirped sadly as the rest of the moon became covered with clouds, the moment lost with the disappearance of the moon‘s glow.

"What am I doing out here with a pixie on my shoulders?" he asked walking toward the two hunters who were trying not to laugh. "I thought you said he was asleep?"

"He was, he decided to play in the moonlight." Sam commented innocently hiding his cell behind him so he could close it and stick it back in his pocket.

"I don't know 'bout you two, but I'm goin' to bed." Bobby commented trying to keep a straight face.

"Sounds good to me." Dean agreed passing Kalen to Sam and following Bobby inside. 

"Yeah, be up in a minute." Sam said heading back in, but stopping in the kitchen until both had gone their respective ways. "Come on let's prank Dean."

Sam grabbed his laptop and cord for his phone so he could download the video to his computer. Kalen chirped and clapped when he saw the video play on his computer. He patted the screen and laughed happily while Sam got the video ready and sent it to Dean's computer so when he opened it he would be notified of a new email. He appropriately named it Dean's Moonlight Dance. With a wicked smile he hit send and gathered Kalen up to go to bed.

spnspnspn

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Kalen had Sam up early and he left Dean sleeping to go down and fix the pixie breakfast. 

"Bobby, you're up early."

"Yeah, gotta run some parts over to a garage on the other side of town. You think you guys'll be ok until I get back, no burning down the house or anything?"

"Yeah, we should. What should we have for breakfast today?”

"Try some honey and butter and toast." Bobby suggested.

"Really?" Sam said picking up the jar of honey and looking at it. He took a spoon and dipped some out giving it to Kalen. He sniffed and stuck his finger in it popping it in his mouth. His eyes got big and his face lit up before putting the spoon in his mouth and sucking on it. 

"Pixie, Fairy Land, figured maybe nectar would be a food for them. Honey seemed like a good sub."

"S'm." Kalen whined and chirped holding up the empty spoon wanting more. "Mel bo." (honey good)

"Let me get some toast made." he laughed at his eagerness watching him lick his sticky fingers.

"I'll be back in couple hours; I expect the house to be in one piece."

"Yes sir."

spnspnspn

The morning sun was shining through the slit of the curtain right into Dean's eyes. He grunted and rolled over throwing an arm over his face. The aroma of coffee peaked his interest and he opened one eye to see Kalen at the side of the bed staring at him with his huge blue eyes. 

"De." he chirped. "Food comer." (food eat)

"Rise and shine sunshine." Sam announced happily and loudly from the doorway, holding a tray in his hands.

"Go away." he moaned covering his eyes.

"Time to get up. Kalen wanted to bring this to you." 

"Do I have to?"

"Dee mel bo." Kalen urged.

"Yer're not goin' to leave me alone are ya?"

"Nope, so might as well enjoy it."

Dean sighed as he pushed himself up against the headboard and let Sam set the tray in his lap. Kalen had pulled himself up on the bed smiling happily and pointing to the honey and toast.

"Seems, he really likes honey."

The coffee tasted good as he sipped the hot liquid. Kalen picked up a piece of toast holding it out for him to take, an anxious look on his face. Dean accepted the toast and took a bite chewing it and swallowing.

"Good. Thank you."

"Go'd." Kalen copied bouncing on the bed. 

"Careful, this coffee’s hot." 

"I thought we might take Kalen to the park in town today."

"We, you got a mouse in your pocket? Should he be out among others, I mean what if he pops?" 

"He seems to be getting better at that and it would do him good. Come on...It'll be fun, besides, we need to pick up some food for Bobby and we could get some pie."

"Ok, you talked me into it. Give me thirty and I'll be down."

"Come on Kalen, let's let Uncle Dean get a shower and dressed and we'll go to the park."

"O-K." he chirped in a high pitched tone before slipping off the bed and following him from the room.

spnspnspn

"You gotta keep your hat on." Sam told Kalen as he adjusted the red hat on his head to be sure his ears were covered. “Hat on.”

"Xogar?" (play)

"Don't understand, you want to swing?"

Sam led him over to the swings and put him a child swing and began to push him. Kalen's face brightened up as he flew through the air the harder Sam pushed. Dean had found a bench and was slouched on it watching the kids play. His attention was drawn back to Sam and Kalen as the child cried out happily reaching for the sky as he went up. Sam laughed at his antics as he let the swing slow. It had been a while since Sam had been this happy. 

The scene brought back memories from the past of him and Sam playing at parks, acting like normal kids, for a while at least. Until their father would come back from a hunt and they would leave the town for another job, another dingy, rundown motel in who knows what town.

Checking out the rest of the park, he noticed several women eyeing Sam with lust in their eyes. He watched them whisper among themselves casting glances back at Sam and giggling. 

"Dee!" 

"Yeah kid, I see." 

"Ok, go play with the other kids." Sam told him as he sat down beside Dean. They both watched Kalen making friends with the other kids. He sat in a sandbox with a little red headed girl a little bigger than him and began playing.

"He seems to blend right in."

"Yeah, kids have their own way of communicating with each other, its universal no matter what species they are."

"What we need at the store?" Dean asked when he noticed a couple of mothers looking his way in interest. He wanted to make a quick get away before any decided to get friendly.

"Meats, fresh veggies, and honey. Oh, probably another six pack of beer."

"I'll go grab this stuff while you stay here with the kid. No need exposing him to any more people than necessary."

"Ok, we'll be here."

"Watch him, don't let anything happen."

"I know, no popping in public. I think he'll be alright." 

"Call if you need me. I'll be back in an hour."

Sam watched Kalen playing with the other kids. He chirped and laughed at them and none seemed afraid of him or treated him any differently because of his looks or voice. Young kids were amazing with their acceptance of others.

spnspnspn

Sam got up and threw away his empty coffee cup before picking up Kalen's pack getting ready to leave. He looked up and started walking toward the group of kids playing. Sam frowned as he began to scan the heads looking for the red hat. He sped up when he couldn't find it among them. He spun around taking in the entire park search for the pixie.

"Kalen." he called walking around the sandbox as he began to panic.

A high pitched chirp caught his attention from a small stand of trees off to the right of the park. The trees started about one hundred feet behind the sandbox and extended down one side of the park. He jogged to the edge, slowing and walking on into the shadows listening again for Kalen's chirps. He heard an angry male voice up ahead of him and headed for it.

"Get off me you brat!" a middle aged, shady looking man yelled as he kicked at Kalen. Sam saw he had the little red headed girl in his arms a hand over her mouth.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he stepped up behind him grabbing his shoulder and spinning him toward him. Before the man could react, Sam's fist was flying toward his face with as much force as he could muster. The man grunted in pain and went stumbling backward falling to the ground. Kalen pulled the girl from his arms and chirped worriedly at her looking at her for injury.

"I think you broke my nose!" he snarled up at Sam.

"You're lucky I don't break more than that." Sam growled madly grabbing a fist full of shirt and hitting him again knocking him out. He took his belt and tied him to a tree before looking over at the kids.

"S'm ok?" 

"Yeah, come on; let's get her back to her Mom." Sam said picking a child up in each arm and heading back into the park. 

"Haley!" a young woman cried as Sam walked out of the trees.

"Momma." she whined reaching for her.

"I'll call the sheriff and let her know what happened ma'am. I caught a man trying to take her."

"Thank you, thank you." she responded hugging the girl close.

Sam walked toward the Impala that just pulled into the parking lot as he dialed the sheriff.

"Hey Jody, Sam Winchester."

"Sam! How are you and your brother doing?"

"Good, look I just stopped at guy from abducting a kid from the park. He's tied up in that grove of trees off to the right of it."

"Got it, I'll get right over there."

"Look I'm not hanging around, don't want the attention."

"Anything I need to know about?"

"No, Dean and I have it covered."

"Ok, I'll pick up the guy and talk to the mother."

"Thanks Jody." Sam said hanging up before putting Kalen in his car seat and climbing into the front seat.

"What's goin' on?"

"Kalen stopped a man from kidnapping a kid. I called Jody to come get him."

"He's still alive?"

"Yeah, but he won't be breathing through his nose for a while." 

"Think I would of broke a few more things." Dean muttered pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to Bobby's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey kid, where you been?" Bobby asked Kalen as he skipped into the room.

"P'rk." he chirped slowly trying to pronounce the word.

"The park, did you have fun?" 

"Yep." 

"Kalen stopped a scumbag from kidnapping a kid." Dean reported sitting bags on the counter.

"What?"

"Some jerk grabbed a kid and Kalen stopped him until I got there and knocked him out." Sam added. "He saved the girl."

"Well Kalen, you're a hero there kid."

"I told him he could have some honey and bread for being so brave."

"H'ny." Kalen chirped excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Ok." Sam laughed. "Let me get the food put away."

"Good news, I think I found some portals to his home. If the information posted online is correct."

"Great! Where?"

"From what I found, there's suppose to be one in Washington state, one in upstate Florida, but the closest one is in southern Colorado, near a town called Silverton. Those three have the most information posted that I can find online. Figure there must be something to it."

"I'll go check it out." Dean said heading for the living room. 

Bobby watched Sam pause in putting up the food, a look of anticipation on his face. He didn't have long to wait until he understood why.

"Sam!! You're so dead!" Dean bellowed from the living room as Sam took off out the back door. "When I get my hands on you!!"

Dean rushed by Bobby and Kalen in hot pursuit with murder in his eyes. He about ripped the door from its hinges as he dashed out it after his brother. Bobby got up and strolled slowly into the living room to look at Dean's laptop. Dancing across the screen was Dean carrying Kalen on his shoulders, but Sam had subbed in some really cheesy music. Bobby gruffed out a laugh and headed toward the backdoor to stop one brother from killing the other. 

"Come on kid; better go referee those two idjits 'fore one kills the other." Bobby sighed. "Those two never do listen me to me."

Kalen chirped and twittered fearfully not knowing what was going on between the brothers. He took Bobby's hand and went with him outside.

spnspnspn

Sam didn't even get out of the grassy part of the yard before he was tackled by his older brother. Sam was fast with his long legs, but Dean was faster when he needed to be. Sam tried to get his breath back as Dean pinned him down.

"Give it to me." Dean growled holding him down.

"Get off me." Sam scoffed throwing his brother off him. 

He tried to get up again and run, but Dean got a good grip on the back of his shirt and jerked him backward setting him on his butt. Sam's arms were cart wheeling as he tried to stop the backward motion Dean had started only to land on his back with his brother straddling him trying to search his body for his cell phone. Sam got an arm loose and elbowed Dean in the stomach trying to push him off. Dean fought back, popping Sam in the face. They began to roll around on the ground both trying to get in good punches.

"Knock it off!" Bobby yelled at the two brothers. Neither responded to Bobby's yelling as he stood to the side out of the way. Kalen whined up at Bobby pulling on his shirt. Shaking his head he pulled his gun out. "Cover yer ears kid." Bobby told him as he fired the gun up in the air.

The brothers broke apart, panting hard as they looked around for the threat, but only saw Bobby standing alone with a gun in his hand. The look he gave them was one they knew from experience not to argue with. 

"Now that I got yer attention, you two jackasses need to cool it 'fore one of ya gets hurt." Bobby growled. "Now go find the kid, ya'll got him scared and he disappeared."

Dean and Sam looked at each other; Dean with murder in his eyes and Sam with defiance in his. They both wiped blood from their faces and headed in different directions to look for Kalen.

spn

"Kalen!" Sam called as he walked among the wrecks checking each vehicle. He looked around and headed back toward the house.

"Hey kid, come on out!" Dean called from the other side of the yard. "We're not really mad at each other, it's a brother thing."

Dean met Sam at the back of the house and saw he was empty handed too.

"No luck?"

"No, he usually doesn't go very far." Sam said concern etched in his voice. "Where do we look now?"

"House maybe?" 

"You take upstairs, I'll do down here and basement."

"Got it."

spn

Sam headed for the stairs to check the rooms on the second floor, while Dean started looking on the first floor. He found Bobby sitting at the table sipping coffee, ignoring both brothers as the sidled by him and continued their search. Thirty minutes later the brothers met in the kitchen, neither having any luck at finding Kalen. 

"What now?" 

"Where else could he have gone?"

"Yer idjits lost him, so find him. He was scared by you two trying to kill each other, he would go somewhere he felt safe."

"Couldn't find him in the house, would of thought he would be somewhere in here." Sam said looking around trying to think of some place they hadn't looked.

"There is one place..." Dean started as his eyes brightened before heading outside. 

"You know he's going to get you back." Bobby surmised absently to Sam.

"Yep, expect he will." Sam mumbled more to himself than Bobby.

They looked up when Dean came back in carrying a sleeping Kalen. All the tension left Sam's body when he saw that he was safe. 

"Asleep in the Impala." Dean whispered taking the sleeping child to the couch to let him finish his nap. He came back in the kitchen giving his brother a this is not over look. "We'll head out in the morning for Silverton and see what we can find." he said looking in the fridge for a beer. 

"Might want to take one of the clunkers out there, don't know how long you'll be gone." Bobby suggested. "Know you don't want something to happen to the Impala."

"Good idea, I'll go check and see what's running." 

"Need help?" Sam asked getting up.

"Did you hear something?" Dean asked Bobby ignoring Sam's question. "I'll be outside."

Sam huffed not giving Dean the satisfaction of letting him know it bothered him. He began to search on his laptop to see what he could find about Silverton and the surrounding area so they would have research about the place and a possible starting place to look. Dean was being Dean, he knew he would get over it in time, Sam just hoped he survived it.

spnspnspn

"Hey, Kalen, did you have a good nap?" Sam asked looking up from his computer when he saw the sleepy pixie walk into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Dee?" he asked looking around the room.

"He's working on a car; I've got a surprise for you. Come on outside." Sam coaxed Kalen holding out his hand.

Kalen looked up into his eyes and took his hand letting Sam lead him outside into the backyard. Sam pulled a blue bottle out of a bag as Kalen watched him closely. Sam held the wand up to his lips and blew softly into it sending bubbles out in front of him. The pixie's eyes widened with surprise as he began to chase them around Sam. Sam smiled and continued to blow more up in the air letting them dance on the gentle breeze laughing as they popped with his touch. After blowing a round, Sam caught two bubbles and held them down for Kalen to see the rainbow sparkling off them.

"Burbullas!" he cried in delight.

Neither saw that Dean was leaning on the porch rail watching them play. Of course Sam would think of bubbles, he had loved them as a kid and would chase them as long as Dean blew them. Fond memories came back to him of simpler times and he swallowed back the regret that Sam had to learn the truth about all that is out there in the dark. Kalen's giggles and Sam's soft laugh brought him back to the present.

"Ok, time to go in now; we need to get dinner going." 

"No." 

"Yes, bubbles are almost gone."

"No! Burbullas!" Kalen said harder with a stomp of his foot.

"Kalen, come on."

"No! No! No!" he stormed jumping up and down. 

Sam looked around as junk cars began to vibrate and shake as glass began to shatter. Dean got to his feet and stepped toward them when he saw what was happening. 

"Kalen, stop it!" Sam ordered as stacked cars began to sway threatening to tumble. 

"Sam, be careful." Dean cautioned as the wind began to pick up causing small whirlwinds around them picking up dirt, leaves and small objects from around the yard sending them into the air. The noise increased the longer Kalen's temper tantrum continued.

Sam felt dirt pelt his face as he shielded his eyes trying to find Kalen among the disturbance. Dean jerked him down as a small piece of metal flew by his face barely missing him. 

"We've got the stop him." Dean yelled in Sam's ear pointing the pixie out to Sam through the dust and dirt. 

"I'll get him." he agreed taking three big steps toward Kalen and scooping him into his arms. "You've got to stop this; someone's goin' to get hurt." 

As the words left his mouth, he heard Dean grunt in pain and turned to see him fall to his hand and knees. 

"Dean!" Sam called heading through the wind toward him. 

Kalen heard the distress in Sam's voice and saw Dean on the ground. As quickly as it started, the wind died and everything became still allowing Sam to get to Dean faster. 

"Dean, man you ok?" 

"Yeah." he grunted feeling his head and coming back with blood on his hand.

"You're bleeding, come on, I need to look at that." Sam told him shifting Kalen and helping Dean stand.

They headed for the house and into the kitchen where Sam got Dean into a chair and sat Kalen in his booster seat. 

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked coming from the back of the house where his bedroom was.

"Temper tantrum." Dean growled eyeing Kalen as Sam put a cloth to his wound to stop the blood flow.

"Dee." Kalen whispered sadly as his lower lip began to tremble and tears started to drip from his eyes.

"Turn off the waterworks squirt, it's not that bad." Dean told him. "You need to be more careful when you can't control the magic."

Kalen looked to Bobby waiting for him to translate.

"Debe ter mais coidado non pode controlar...a scia maxia." Bobby repeated for him.

"Senitmolo Dee non pretendia machucar." (sorry Dee no mean to hurt)

"I get it kid." he said while Sam inspected the gash alone his hairline. 

"Me?" he asked holding out his arms to Dean. 

Dean reached for the pixie sitting him in his lap. Kalen twisted around so he could sit on the table facing Dean. He reached his small hand up and placed it over the gash and closed his eyes focusing his energy on the wound. Seconds later, he removed his hand and much to Sam's surprise the gash was healed leaving a small white scar. 

"Wow, he healed it."

"Really?"

"Yep, how do you feel?"

"Still a bit of a headache, but ok."

"Now that that's taken care of, I think dinner is in order."

"How 'bout pizza tonight?" Sam asked looking for the menu in the drawer.

"Sounds good to me, two large and put some meat on one."

"Don't I usually?" 

"Just telling ya, what you have isn't pizza, its rabbit food on crust."

"You know it wouldn't hurt ya to eat a little better."

"Not having this conservation again, I need sustenance, I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, right." Sam scoffed as he called the pizza place. "One that's never going to stop growing."

"Sammy doesn't know what's good food is does he kid?"

"S'm yum!" 

"Yeah, he's calling in an order; want some crackers until it gets here?"

Kalen nodded not really understanding what Dean said, but figuring it must be about food. He smiled happily as Dean put a napkin down and poured Goldfish on it and set a juice box beside them. Kalen grabbed crackers in both hands and began to shove them in his mouth humming contently making Dean and Sam both smile at the little pixie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You got everything?"

"Yep, ready to go kid?"

"We'll call ya when we get there." 

"You boys be careful, no telling what ya'll run into over there." Bobby instructed. "Here yer might need these."

"What is it?" Sam asked accepting the bag.

"Well yer won't get in on looks alone, ya gotta leave gifts and I wrote out some notes." 

"Good to know."

"We will, tell Bobby good bye Kalen."

"Vaia a casa, bye Bo-by." Kalen said reaching up to hug him.

"Take care kid." Bobby replied picking him up and giving him a big hug.

"Take care of my Baby." 

"She'll be here when ya get back." 

Sam got Kalen strapped in and joined his brother in the front of the old car they were using and drove away from Bobby's for Colorado. They had a sixteen hour drive ahead of them with a pixie who didn't like to sit still for long periods of time. Sam had found certain music seemed to calm and appease him, but of course it was the kind Dean hated. Much to his dislike, they listened to soft rock until Kalen was out and he could switch the channel.

spnspnspn

"Figured we'd find a place for the night, let everyone get some rest." 

"Sounds good, just hope he'll sleep after the naps he's had." Sam commented looking back at Kalen who was looking at a children's book in the back.

"Get some food in him, a warm bath, hopefully he'll crash." 

"Hopefully."

"I'll start looking for a motel and a place to grab some dinner." 

“Ready to stop for the night kid?”

“Yea!” Kalen cried happily clapping his hands.

“Guess that settles it then, I’ll see what the next exit has.”

spnspnspn

"Do you have a hollow leg or somethin' kid, you ate more than me and that's a lot."  
"Yum." Kalen sighed rubbing his tummy happily as Sam carried him into the room. 

"What's say we get you a bath and hopefully someone will be sleepy." 

"I know I sure am." Dean grunted kicking off his boots by the bed and grabbing his bag. "Bathroom first."

"Let's get your pjs and rubber duck ok?"

"O-K." Kalen yawned taking his duck from Sam and hugging it to his chest.

Dean was out of the bathroom dressed in sweats and tee shirt a few minutes later. He pulled back the covers on his bed and got comfortable before turning on the television. He channel surfed for a few minutes and stopped on one of the Fast and Furious movies that was just starting.

"Come on kid, bath time." Sam said to Kalen steering him toward the bathroom. 

"B'th." Kalen chirped trying to pull the shower curtain out of the way.

"Yeah, don't pull the curtain down." Sam cautioned. "Let me get the water going."

Kalen stood to the side watching Sam get the water the right temperature before allowing Kalen to put his hand under it. He laughed and swatted at the water before pulling on his clothes to get them off. Sam squatted down to help, smiling to himself before picking him up and sitting him in the tub. With a big splash, he giggled and threw his rubber duck into the water.

"Easy, let's keep the water in the tub." 

"S'ash."

"I know you can splash, but inside the tub. Don't need to flood the bathroom and I'll take my own shower thank you." he chuckled as water splashed on his shirt.

Kalen grabbed his duck and steered it around the tub as Sam soaped a washcloth and tried to chase his moving body to wash him.

"Hold still, I need to wash your hair." he told Kalen patting his head. "Put the cloth over your eyes so suds don't get in."

Kalen did as he was told and held his head back for Sam to shampoo and rinse. He kicked his legs singing softly to himself as Sam finished up.

"Ok, you got ten minutes to play and then bedtime." 

spnspnspn

Sam opened the door and allowed a clean, dressed Kalen to run into the room. He made a bee line to Dean and scrambled onto the bed to curl up beside him. Dean startled for a moment before settling back down almost asleep. Kalen squirmed around a bit getting settled as his eyes settled on the television screen where fast cars were racing across the screen. He listened to the thump-thump of Dean's heart as he eye lids got heavy and he fought hard to keep them open.

Sam grabbed his bag and took a quick shower before changing into sweats and tee shirt. He strolled from the bathroom to find both Dean and Kalen asleep and snoring softly. Shaking his head, he pulled the blankets up over their still forms and pulled the remote from Dean's limp hand so he could turn off the television. Not too many years ago that would of been him snuggled up to his big brother for comfort. He pulled the covers down on his bed and climbed in to settle down for the night wondering if they would find the portal and be able to get Kalen home.

It took Sam longer to fall asleep than the other two. He had always been this way, even as a child it took him twice as long to fall asleep as it did Dean. He remembered sharing a bed with Dean and laying there listening to his slow breathing, knowing his brother was there for him and would protect him from the world. He knew it was hard for Dean to see him as an adult and understand he could take care of himself now. It had been ingrained in Dean that he was to look out for his baby brother and keep him safe, but sometimes he went overboard and it irritated him to no end. But as being a big brother, he was the best you could have and Sam knew he was lucky to have him. Sleep finally pulled Sam under sending him into a dreamless bliss.

spnspnspn

Something was squirming its way up Sam's chest when he jerked awake ready to defend himself. Instead he looked down into the sparkling blue eyes of a pixie who gave him a big toothy grin as he snuggled against him twittering softly to him.

"Hey." he mumbled wiping sleep from his eyes so he could see. He looked around at the clock and saw it was after six.

"S'm, yum." Kalen whispered patting Sam's stomach to let him know he was hungry.

"Hungry, ok give me a sec to wake up." 

"O-K." he whispered looking over at Dean who was still asleep.

Sam got his body woke up and sat up on the side of the bed pulling Kalen with him. 

"Bathroom?" Sam asked as he got up holding the pixie and headed that way. He sat Kalen down by the commode and waited for him to finish. When Sam held him up to the sink, Kalen turned the water on and washed his hands while trying to play in the water. "Ok, let me use the bathroom and we'll change and go grab some breakfast."

Kalen headed back into the other room and rummaged around in a bag that had his clothes looking for something to wear. He pulled out a pair of jeans, tee shirt and socks and began pulling his pajamas off to dress. Sam found him trying to get his head into his shirt and gave a quick tug to help. He found his own clothes and changed into jeans and long sleeved cotton shirt. 

"Come on, get your shoes on and we'll go." Sam told Kalen as he pulled on his own boots. "Let's go see what the diner has for breakfast, maybe they have some fresh strawberries."

"Yum!" 

"Bring coffee." Dean mumbled from his bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya, want us to wait on you?"

"Naw, bring me something back."

"Got it, let's go kid, hat on." Sam told Kalen settling the red hat on his head before grabbing his hand and heading out the door. 

Dean waved and rolled over slipping back into a doze. He would get up when they got back, he wanted to get what rest he could now because he didn't know what they were going to be walking into if they did find a portal and they might not have a chance to get any restful sleep over there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked Sam as he drove deeper in the forest on a useable logging road.

"Yes, these are the oldest trees within two hundred miles. It says the portal will be located where the world is the oldest."

"I don't think we're goin' much farther in this thing, might as well find a place to park it." 

"Up ahead there looks like a small clearing off to the side."

"Looks good." he agreed slowing the car and pulling it off the road. 

Dean and Sam looked around as they got out of the car being sure no danger lurked nearby. Sam opened the back door and unfastened Kalen letting him scramble out. He jumped from the car and looked around amazed with the vastness of the forest. He skipped over to a huge tree and hugged it whispering softly to it.

The brothers watched him as they pulled out packs getting ready to hike into the woods. Dean checked his pack and shoved a couple more weapons into it before closing it and shifting it to his shoulders. 

"He seems excited." Sam commented as he adjusted his pack being sure the weight was evened out.

"Hope we don't have to talk to every tree out here." Dean grumbled as Kalen ran to another tree and repeated the treatment. "Come on kid, we need to get moving."

"I'm goin' to text Bobby with the coordinates for the car and we're heading into the forest."

"Tell him we don't know how long we'll be gone."

"I will." Sam replied quickly typing out the message and hitting send before hurrying to catch up with Dean and Kalen.

spn

The brush was not too bad as they began to trek deeper into the shady, cooler forest. Kalen chirped and twittered happily as he skipped around examining everything around him. He had to stop and watch the bugs crawling along the ground and chase brightly colored butterflies around trees.

"Kid stay close, don't go running off." Dean cautioned him before he took off after a bird.

"We need to be looking for a ring of stones with a small mound in the middle. It's suppose to be where a portal will be."

"How do we know if we have the right place, if you didn't notice, there's stones all over the place, we are in the great outdoors."

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face and ignored his comment heading after Kalen before he lost sight of him.

"Well we are." Dean complained to Sam's back before slapping an annoying bug away from his face. He so didn't like hiking and hoped they found this ring of stones soon. 

spn

"I say we stop for a break." Dean huffed stopping in a little clearing by a slow moving stream. 

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed taking his pack off and rummaging around for a power bar. "Kalen, come on you hungry?"

"Yum!" he chirped jumping over to Sam to accept a banana from him and settle by the water to eat it. He picked up small pebbles and threw them out into the water clapping his hands in delight at the ripples that spread out from the pebble. Once one stopped, he tossed another and watched them form again.

"Where does he get all that energy?" 

"Don't know, but he doesn't seem to be tired yet." 

"Do you know where we're goin'?"

"Into the middle of the woods. By the brochures I picked up not many people venture this deep into the woods."

"I know why too." Dean grumbled smacking another buzzing bug on his neck. 

"Want some repellant?"

"And smell like that crap, no thank you." 

"Your choice." he shrugged taking another bite of his power bar.

"S'm yum." Kalen chirped plopping down in his lap to look lovingly up into his face. 

"Want a bite." Sam laughed offering him a bite of his power bar.

Kalen looked over at Dean who had pulled a bag of M&M's from his pack and was munching on them. He scrambled up and went over to stand beside Dean giving him his best, I'm so cute, don't you want to share look including the puppy dog eyes. Dean looked over at him and frowned remembering last time the pixie had gotten into his stash.

"Mine." 

"Come on Dean share."

"No."

Kalen stuck his lower lip out and gave Dean a very pitiful look trying to beg some candy.

"A few won't hurt him, let him have some."

Dean looked at Kalen again and shook five into his hand holding them out to the pixie. Kalen's face brightened up instantly as he used both hands to grab the candy before Dean changed his mind. He crammed them all in his mouth at one time and began to chomp on them nosily. Chocolate began to ooze out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin as he smiled at the hunters. Sam chuckled as he used the corner of his shirt to wipe Kalen's dirty mouth.

spn

"Ok Daniel Boone, which way?" Dean asked Sam as they shoulder their packs to continue hiking.

"The oldest trees are south-west of here. I'd say maybe three of four more miles."

"Come on kid, we're losing daylight." 

Kalen chirped taking his hand and allowing him to lead him deeper into the forest. He hummed a haunting melody as he skipped alone beside Dean. Sam followed along behind them as he double checked the topographic map before stowing it in a jacket pocket. The deeper they pushed into the ancient woods, the harder the going got. Sam had picked Kalen up to make it quicker for them to move. It still took them several hours to get to the coordinates Sam deemed the middle of the woods. 

"So what are we looking for again?" Dean huffed as he slung his pack from his shoulders with relief.

"Marker, usually a mount with a circle of stones around it." Sam replied sitting Kalen down and dropping his pack to the ground.

Kalen looked around the clearing they stopped in taking in every tree, brush and rock. He walked toward the sound of water and found a small brook happily making its way over and around the rocks that formed one border for it. He squatted on a flat rock and gazed into the water before placing his hand on the surface wiggling his finger slightly. Within a minute, little bodies could be seen under the surface swimming around his fingers. Kalen giggled happily and chirped to the small fish now swimming between his fingers.

Sam looked over at the pixie being sure he was safe, smiling at his giggles, as he continued to help his brother search the area for the mound. Dean was kicking leaves and twigs with his boot trying to locate any rocks that looked like a marker.

"Anything over there Samquatch?"

"No." Sam sighed looking around. 

"You sure we're in the right spot?"

"As close as I can be. It's not like there's going to be a big arrow pointing to it."

"We need to set up camp before it gets dark." he commented looking around for a suitable spot.

"I'll gather some dry wood for a fire." Sam agreed disappointed they had not found the possible portal. 

Kalen skipped over to the guys and chirped, happy to be in the forest. He trailed after Sam watching him pick up dead limbs for the fire. Not sure why, but thinking it was a game, he began to gather little limbs too until his little arms were loaded and followed Sam over to Dean who had picked a place to set up camp. He had cleared and dug a small hole for the fire, placing the last rock in the circle he had created. 

Sam sat his load down and Kalen followed suit, but not quiet as neatly. Dean took some of the smaller twigs and formed a mound before pulling his lighter out to start a fire. The dry twigs caught fire quickly and Dean added more fuel until he was satisfied with the fire. 

"I'll get some water." Sam offered taking a beat up old coffee pot and heading toward the small brook on the other side of the clearing. 

"Should we have freeze dried stew or chicken and rice?"

"Cooks choice."

"Stew it is." Dean said sitting the pack down by a bag of instant coffee. 

"Dee yum?" Kalen questioned squatting down beside him to look up in his face.

"Yeah kid, just need to heat up some water first. Here, munch on this." he told him giving him a small piece of beef jerky. 

Kalen accepted the offering and studied it closely, turning it over in his hand, then smelling it before sticking his tongue to it. He frowned at the taste not sure if he liked it or not. 

"Its good kid, see." Dean said popping a small piece in his mouth and chewing it. 

Kalen eyed him carefully before following suit putting his in his mouth and chewing slowly letting the flavors explode in his mouth. He frowned up at Sam as he sat the coffee pot full of water on the stone in the fire so it could heat.

"Whada you give him?"

"Beef jerky."

"Really?"

"Hey, he was hungry, besides it good for him."

"You don't have to eat it, if you don't like it."

Kalen grimaced and walked to the edge of the trees and spit out the jerky. Sam handed him a bottle of water to drink so he could get the taste out of his mouth. He smiled thankfully to Sam and plopped down between the two hunters to wait for real food.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean walked over to the stream and washed the plates out with sand rinsing them in the clear cold water. He stood up shaking off the excess water and stared back at the fire and Sam, minus one pixie. 

"Sam." Dean said slowly walking back toward him. "Where’s the kid?"

"He ri..." Sam started looking to the side and not seeing him sitting there. "He was just here." he whined getting to his feet to look around the clearing. He was finding trying to take care of a kid was a lot harder than he thought. He had a lot more respect for Dean raising him now.

"Kid, where are you?" Dean called sitting the plates down on his pack and walking toward the edge of the trees looking out between them for the red hat.

"Kalen you need to come back." Sam called from the other side of the clearing. He walked further down the stream's bank looking around the bigger rocks for him.

"Find him?" 

"No, he couldn't have gone far." Sam said an edge of panic in his voice.

"Wait, quiet." Dean sushed him as he strained to hear the world move around him. He picked up the soft buzzing of the dragon flies across the water, the crickets chirping their songs on the forest floor, the flapping of bat wings as they searched for dinner, the scurry of beetles through the leaves and the very soft humming of a pixie floating on the breeze. "This way."

Sam followed Dean across the clearing and into the forest trying to hear what he had heard. They didn't have to go far to find the pixie sitting cross legged in a smaller clearing with his eyes closed and humming. Both brothers stopped behind him not wanting to disturb his peace.

Sam nudged Dean and pointed to the circle of rocks that surrounded Kalen. Dean arched his eyebrows as Sam began to brush leaves from rocks that formed a circle around the pixie. Kalen had found the rock mound for them. He stopped humming and looked up into their faces as a smile broke out on his face. 

"Vaia a casa." he chirped patting the ground he was sitting on. 

"Good work kid."

"Yes, we're going to try and get you home." Sam told him reaching down to pick him up. "Let's go get the bag Bobby gave us and see what we need to do."

"I'll finish brushing the leaves out of the way." 

Dean picked up a broken branch with leaves and sweep it across the mound sending leaves out of the circle. He continued to sweep the area until it was clear of twigs and dried leaves. As he looked closer, he noticed there seemed to be symbols chiseled into every other one.

spn

"Ok, looks like Bobby sent some instructions to open the portal." Sam said pulling out several sheets of paper and looking in to see what else was in there. "And there's ingredients in here too."

"So what ya waiting on? An invitation?"

"Says we need to do this when the moon is out and that won't be for a while longer." 

"Well go over the papers so ya know what to do. Anything else we need?"

"We need a stone bowl, wanna handle that?"

"Alright." 

Dean began to walk around looking at rocks trying to find one that was concave enough to be used as a bowl. He wandered down to the stream and started looking at the litter of rocks piled in the curve and began to kick the stones around before picking a couple up and then tossing them down. He spotted a rock that looked like it might work wedged into several others about two feet into the stream. He tried to reach out over the water and keep his balance at the same time. Deciding it was better to get one foot wet than all of him, he unlaced his boot and took his sock off so he could step into the ice cold water and pull the stone lose. 

"Me! Me!" Kalen cried seeing Dean in the water. He plopped down and started taking off his shoes.

"Don't think 'bout it kid, the waters like ice. Just needed this rock." he said as shivers ran through him from the icy water.

"Kalen, no wading." Sam cautioned him as he grabbed him before he got his socks off.

The pixie whined unhappily, but didn't get upset enough to throw off magic. He allowed Sam to carry him back to the fire while Dean hurried behind them wanting to put his foot near the fire to warm it up. 

"Here, this work?" he asked tossing the rock to Sam.

Sam caught the rock one handed and looked at it with a critical eye. He sat Kalen down beside Dean before answering.

"Think so. We only have to wait another hour or so and the moon will be overhead." he said looking up.

"In that case." Dean said as he started stirring the fire and adding some more wood. "I say it's time for dessert."

Kalen watched him carefully as Dean took three branches and used a knife to clean them and cut them to length. He rummaged around in his pack and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. He stuck one on a stick and held it in the fire to brown and melt. 

“Don’t let him get burned.” Sam cautioned once he saw what he was doing.

“Dude, I’m not stupid.”

“Just saying.”

“Be careful kid.” Dean told Kalen after he blew on the white glob checking to be sure it wasn’t too hot. 

Kalen looked at the glob and up at Sam to be sure it was ok. Sam nodded and smiled as Kalen pulled the marshmallow off the stick and took a bite. His face suddenly lit up with joy as the sweetness assaulted his taste buds.

“Good, right?” Dean chuckled putting another marshmallow on the stick and letting Kalen hold it in the fire. He did the same to his stick and turned his letting the marshmallow brown and darken.

“You’re burning it Kalen, blow the fire out.” Sam instructed him helping with the stick.

“Want one?” Dean offered Sam the last stick with two on it.

“Remember the last time we did this?”

“Yeah, in that rundown motel that had a gas stove. I had to sneak outside to find a couple of sticks to use. Had to give you another bath after you got through eating yours.” 

“They were the best.” Sam sighed checking his marshmallow to see if it was done. 

“M’e.” Kalen mumbled between bites trying to chew the sticky glob of sugar and swallow.

“Easy there, swallow what’s in your mouth and drink somethin’” 

“Yeah kid, don’t need wild magic bouncing around out here or you bouncing off the trees with a sugar high.”

“One more and that’s it. You too Dean, you know what happened last time you pigged out on that whole pie.”

“Ok, spoil sport.” Dean complained putting the bag away and helping Kalen with his last one. 

“Guess we need to move camp to the other clearing so we’ll know if anything happens.” 

“Probably right. I’ll put the fire out when the kid’s done here.” 

“I’m going to take the packs on over there.” 

“We’ll be there in a sec. Might wanna grab some water on your way?”

“Right.” 

“Ok kid, you’ve burned it enough, need to put the fire out before we move.” Dean said sitting him back so he could throw dirt on the fire to put it out. He used a stick to stir it letting the flames die down. “Go on to Sam.” 

Once Kalen walked away, Dean looked around and unzipped his pants relieving himself on the fire to finish putting it out. He kicked a little more dirt on it and waited to be sure it was out before following Kalen to the other clearing. 

“Could of washed his hands and face.” Sam fussed as he tried to wipe Kalen’s sticky hands with a wet bandana.

“Thought he could lick them clean.”

Sam huffed and continued to clean the pixie as best he could. Kalen grunted and tried to push the bandana away and get away from Sam. He kept a hold with one hand as he wiped with the other one.

“You’re torturing the kid Sam, let him go.” 

“Fine, ‘bout as good as I can do anyway.”

“Hey, I see the edge of the moon over here.”

“Alright, I’ll get started.” Sam said taking the stone and putting it in the middle of the rock ring. He began to remove items from the bag and sit them by it. Kalen stepped into the circle so he could watch Sam as he began to place herbs and spices into the bowl. He put a gold coin into the bowl and poured holy oil over it. 

“S’m.” Kalen interrupted tugging on his shirt.

“What Kalen?”

Kalen made the motion of sticking his finger and holding it over the stone, trying to get him to understand.  
“You want to put your blood in there?”

Kalen shook his head yes and held a finger out. Sam took out a pen knife and pricked his finger to allow a few drops of blood to drip into the bowl. Kalen pointed at his finger and the bowl letting Sam know he should do the same with his finger. Sam repeated the process and dripped his blood in too.

“Dean, need some blood.” Sam told him.

“No.” Kalen said shaking his head. “Especial.”

“Never mind.” Sam shrugged. He pulled out some matches and lit one, tossing it in the stone bowl. 

They stood back as the dark blue flames shot up and died back, turning a soft red and rose colored smoke billowed out filling the circle but not venturing further than the rock circle. The smoke swirled and twisted in on itself almost like it was alive before slowly settling on the ground.

Both hunters waited a few minutes to see if anything was going to happen. 

“What now?”

“I guess we wait.” Sam said settling on the ground using his backpack for support. Kalen waited for Sam to get settled before crawling into his lap and making himself comfortable. 

Dean followed suit and tried to get comfortable on the hard ground grumbling how much he hated camping and the outdoors and damn gnats as he slapped his neck. Sam chuckled as he took off Kalen's red hat and brushed his hair down around his face. 

Both brothers listened to the sounds of the night surrounding them, never realizing how noisy it could be. Even with the symphony around them, their eyes became heavy with sleep and both fell asleep to the music of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kalen was the first to wake up as the first rays of the sun was starting to filter through the branches of the trees bringing a new day. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in Sam's lap looking around at his surroundings. He looked over at the mound and smiled in delight.

"S'm." he cried shaking his arm to wake the hunter.

"I'm up." he jerked groaning at his stiff body as he tried to stretch out the kinks. "Kalen what is it?"  
Sam asked as he watch the pixie jump up and down. He looked to where he was pointing and his eyes widened to shock. "Dean get up." he urged his sleeping brother with a smack to the leg.

"Wh-what?"

"L'ok." he said getting up to walk closer to the mound. 

He gazed at a multicolored shimmering oval inside the ring that vibrated with power. It was about seven feet high and six feet wide and pulsated smaller and larger. It was like looking at a huge multi faceted diamond that sparkled under the light of the sun. Listening closely, he could just hear a high pitched whine coming from it that was just below being painful. He tried to see into the shimmering oval, but couldn't make anything out.

"I think we've got a portal."

Dean moaned as he pushed himself up from the hard ground rubbing his spine with both hands before stepping up beside Sam. He studied the object walking around the mound noticing he couldn't see Sam from the back. Kalen was chirping and twittering excitedly clapping his hands in delight. He pulled on Sam's hand wanting to enter the circle and go through the shimmering air.

"Not so fast." Dean cautioned him. 

He picked up a small stone and tossed it through the shimmering. They waited to see if anything would happen. After a few minutes, Dean looked at Sam and nodded going over to pick up his pack and shoulder it. Sam followed suit and grabbed Kalen's hand before he could rush into the shimmer.

"Stay close." Dean ordered as he stepped into the circle. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer slowly holding a hand out and putting it into the shimmering in front of him. 

"Right behind ya." Sam replied stepping up beside him and stilling himself for what they were about to do.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said walking into the colorful shimmer that engulfed his body making him feel like he was walking through heavy air that was hot and humid. It pushed in on him and he had to really push hard to keep going. He held his breath as he shoved hard to emerge on the other side. Seconds later Sam and Kalen emerged stumbling slightly before stopping to stand beside him. Within seconds, the shimmering hummed louder and disappeared from sight with a strange sucking sound.

Both hunters looked around in awe at the scene in front of them. The colors were almost blinding at first. Everything was so sharp and focused they had to blink hard several times to just focus on the array of colors, flowers, vines, trees and birds gliding around them. They were in a small clearing surrounding by trees they didn't recognize. They looked up at sky that was a mixture of light blue and pink with big fluffy marshmallow clouds floating around. Birds, insects and unseen animals could be heard all around them. Vines ran through the branches of the trees letting beautiful flowers hang down in clusters. Different size mushrooms could be seen scattered around on the forest floor, along with an assortment of little plants in so many different shades of greens, browns, reds, yellows and orange. There was so much color it was like the air was filled with it.

Kalen pulled from Sam's hold and ran to a bush with blood red flowers and orange berries. He plucked berries in each hand and ran back to the guys holding out his hands. 

"Yum!" he urged showing them the fruit.

"You want us to eat them?"

"I don't know Sam, you think we should?"

"Kalen seems to think they're ok." 

"I guess he should know."

They accepted the few berries and popped them in their mouths. Dean frowned as he chewed slowly allowing the taste to assault his buds. Sam chewed quickly and swallowed thinking they tasted sort of nutty.

"Not bad." 

"If you say so." 

"S'm hear now?" Kalen asked looking expectantly up at him.

"I understood you." he said looking at Dean surprised. "Did you?"

"Yeah I did." he replied looking down at the pixie.

"Me too." Kalen cried clapping his hands. 

"How? The berries?" Dean questioned looking back at the bush.

"Magic." Kalen smiled up at the brothers. "Go home."

"Yeah, do you know the way?"

"Fo'ow tr'l wo'ds." he pointed off in the distance toward a range of mountains far in the distance.

"Looks like we've got a long road ahead."

"Guess we better get started then." Dean said shouldering his pack and looking one more time to where the portal had been hoping they would be able to find their way home. He took in a deep breath and looked over at his brother giving him a small nod. They were embarking on a journey so different than any they had ever taken to get a baby pixie home. 

"Stay alert Sammy, don't know what's out there, need to stay alert." 

"Got ya."

"Come, come." Kalen urged skipping ahead of them and down a trail the guys could just barely make out.

spnspnspn

The sun was sinking lower in the sky, but showed no sign of actually disappearing over the horizon. Dean looked up into the sky at what he thought were birds flitting around up in the trees and across the clearing they passed. They had been walking for a number of hours without stopping going deeper into the forest. 

"How 'bout a short break?" Dean asked as they walked into a small clearing.

"Kalen lets stop for a minute." Sam called to him as he slipped his pack off to pull out a bottle of water. "Thirst?"

"Me drink." he said looking around until he spotted some yellow flowers. He went over and looked at each one before carefully pulling one up and drinking what was in the petal shaped cup. "Yum."

"O-K." Sam said sipping his water and looking at their surroundings. The trees ranged from lime green to a deep hunter's green with splashes of orange and red from vines that had woven up among the branches. There was a spattering of rainbow colored flowers decorating the ground and wisps of moss hung from some of the lower branches blowing slightly in the gentle breeze that ruffled the leaves overhead. 

"Think it gets dark here?" Dean asked randomly.

"Um, don't know. Kalen." he called to the pixie. "Does it get night here?"

"Partly, sprin' sun." he answered. 

"Great, how're we supposed to sleep if it doesn't get dark?" 

"Maybe it'll be enough to sleep?"

"Dee, S'm 'alk, m're." 

"Ok kid, we're comin', let's go S'mmy, wanna try get as far as we can before stoppin' to rest."

"I'm comin'."

spnspnspn

"Sam feel it?" Dean mumbled quietly as he stepped up beside him.

"We're being followed." he answered softly.

"To the right, dropping back be careful."

Dean slowed and allowed Kalen and Sam to move ahead of him as he bent down to pretend tying his boot. He kept an eye on the shadows and caught movement again just off the trail. He slipped in behind the stalker as he treaded lightly into the forest to follow the shadow.

Staying alert, Sam kept Kalen in sight and tried to keep track of his brother who had disappeared into the trees. 

"Kalen hold up." Sam called to the pixie before he rounded a sharp curve in the trail. 

Rustling leaves and breaking branches drew both their attention to the trees as Dean came out pushing a short man in front of him. He only came up to Dean's waist and was dressed in brown and tan clothes. It was hard to tell how old the man was, but his tanned face was wrinkled and his eyes expressed much wisdom. He carried himself with such confidence as he walked in front of Dean toward them.

"Keep moving." Dean growled to his capture.

"No, no." Kalen cried running to Dean. "Fr'end."

"Young Kalen, it is a pleasure to see you are safe. Who are your large, strange fellow travelers?"

"Mas'er Borlen, an hon'r." Kalen bowed to him. "My fr'nds, he'p me get home." 

"I see." Borlen said looking more closely at the hunters.

"Hello." Sam said offering his hand. "I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." 

"Nice it is to meet you." Borlen said cocking his head and looking at Sam's hand not sure what to do. 

"Sorry." Sam said lowering his hand. 

"Who are you?" Dean asked still be cautious with the man.

"I am Master Borlen, one of the gnome's wise men I be." he said bowing deeply with a sweep of his hand. "What manner of being you might be?"

"We're humans. We rescued Kalen and are trying to get him back home." Sam answered with a slight bow thinking that was how they introduced themselves.

"Human you say, not good are humans." he spat stepping back from them.

"Mas'er Borlen, not true, th'y good, pro'ect Kalen, he'p Kalen, fr'nd!" Kalen explained as he defended the brothers.

"If say you little pixie, speak you only truth you do. My apologies to you sirs."

"I understand, not all of us are good people, there are bad ones too."

"Why were you following us?" Dean asked crossing his arms in a defiant pose.

"Me think trouble young pixie might have. A long way from home he is."

"So are we heading in the right direction?"

"Direction you are, but careful you be, others along journey friendly may not be. Safe you will keep young Kalen." 

"Thank you." Sam smiled at the gnome. "And we'll do our best to keep him safe and get him home."

"On my way I will go. Blessing and with care travel thee." he said bowing again before heading back into the forest.

"To y'u Mas'er Borlen." Kalen called as the wizen gnome blended into the forest and was gone before they could blink.

"Don't tell me that wasn't strange." Dean said trying to see the gnome.

"A little, yeah." Sam agreed.

"Right then, I say we go on for a couple more hours and find a place to stop and try to get some sleep."

"Alright, Kalen need a ride?"

"No S'm, Kalen ok." he smiled up at Sam before taking the lead again and heading around the curve pausing and looking back to be sure they were following.

The brothers fell into step and followed their small guide toward his home and family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The morning dew hung heavy across the clearing as the sun began to warm the air. Creatures of all kinds and size began to emerge and gather their morning meal. Dean rolled over and swatted at something tickling his nose as he sneezed loudly waking himself up. He looked around a saw something furry disappearing into the grass. He glanced over at his brother, seeing he was waking up too.

"Mornin'." he grunted rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, wonder what time it is?" Sam yawned looking at his watch. "My watch says four o'clock."

"Don't think time's the same here, but it seems like mornin' anyway at least to my stomach."

"Kalen, you up?" Sam asked looking behind him to find an empty spot where he had been sleeping. "You see him?"

"Don't tell me we've lost him already, what it's only been a day?" 

"Help me look." 

Sam got up and began to look around the small camp they had made earlier. He walked to the trail and looked both ways not seeing any sign of the pixie. 

"Kalen." he called raising his voice slightly. 

"Anything?" Dean asked coming to stand beside him.

"Don't see him, where could he have gone?" 

"S'm." a chirpy voice sang out from behind them.

They both turned to see the pixie emerging from the trees carrying something in his shirt. He was smiling happily as he sat down on Sam's sleeping bag.

"Don't go wandering off like that." Sam cautioned him sternly.

"Fo'd yum, eat." he explained holding out a round, purple, apple looking food.

"What is it?"

"Cupla, good." he replied biting into one. 

Sam took the offered food and tried a small bite. He smiled when the sweetness flooded his mouth. Dean took his and examined it closely before venturing a bite. 

"Not bad kid, kind of taste like an orange crossed with a blueberry."

"Whatever it is, it's good." Sam agreed as juice dripped out of corner of his mouth. He accepted another from Kalen as he finished the first.

"Man Sammy, you have purple lips." Dean laughed. 

"Don't laugh, so do you."

"That's great, now we look like we have lipstick on." he complained trying to wipe his mouth.

"Don't care, these are good." 

"Yeah, but we need to get a move on, hopefully we'll be out of these woods soon. Think I had company sleeping with me last night."

"What?"

"Don't know, but it was furry. Get your bag rolled up so we can go." he ordered rolling up his and strapping it to his pack. "Ok kid, you still leading today?"

"Me le'd." Kalen said sticking his chest out and pointing down the trail.

"We need to fill the water bottles when we find a stream." 

"Tell the boy scout." 

spn

Sam rolled his sleeping bag up and strapped it to his pack and followed Kalen down the trail. He noticed the trail was sloping downward now and the trees were getting thinner. It did seem they would be coming out of the woods soon. He was amazed at the strange looking mushrooms and flowers dotting the sides of the trail. Some mushrooms were dark brown and fat, while others were slim and yellow. Delicate flowers hung from the vines hanging off tree branches making a curtain in places. 

"Kalen, we need to fill the water bottles when we find a stream." 

"Water play, sp'ash." he chirped waving his arms in the air. 

"Yeah you can splash." he chuckled.

spn

"It looks like we're almost out of the forest." Sam commented as the trail began to widen up ahead.

"'bout time." 

"Wow, look at that field of flowers." Sam commented stopping for a moment to admire the beauty of the flowers growing as far as he could see. They looked like poppy flowers but instead of red they were mauve with a mixture of blue and white and stood at about two feet off the ground. All of the blooms were pointing toward the sun soaking in the rays.

"Look, there's a road down there, hopefully we can travel it."

"Kalen can we use the road?"

"Yes, go 'ere." he pointed at something in the distant. Neither hunter could make it out but it looked like some kind of structure. 

spn

The three travelers stepped onto the dirt road that stretched on in the distance disappearing over a hill. The land around the road was covered in large boulders and thorny shrubs. Kalen walked between the two hunters taking their hands and skipping along humming a cheery melody. Sam listened closely and it almost sounded like a song from the movie Snow White that the dwarfs sung as they went to work. Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho it's off to work we go. Hi-Ho. He shook his head with a smile and surveyed the land around him and noticed Dean was doing the same thing. They needed to be on alert in this new land since they didn't know the dangers that it held.

spn

Dean and Sam slowed as they drew closer to the structure they had seen when exiting the forest. It was wooden and looked to be a covered bridge that was build over a fast flowing river. Dean looked up and down the river bank seeing there was no other way to cross but by this bridge.

"You feel it too?" Sam asked Dean as they stopped walking and stared at the bridge.

"Good place for an ambush." Dean muttered as his body stiffened when his spidery senses went on full alert.

"What do we do?" 

"S'm come." Kalen added looking up at the two hunters. 

"Let's go slowly and stay ready." 

"Kalen, stay behind us." Sam told him pushing the pixie behind them. 

The hunters began to make their way cautiously toward the covered bridge keeping watchful eyes on the surroundings. They were within twenty feet of the bridge entrance when a large figure jumped into view. 

"Stop and make yourself known." boomed a demanding male voice from a very intimating man.

Dean and Sam skidded to a stop both reaching for their weapons. The person in front of them stood over seven feet tall and wore soft brown leather pants, a cotton shirt opened partway down the front, and leather vest. He was muscular, dark skinned, with dirty, long, dark hair that was tied back by a length of thin leather. Odd tattoos ran up both arms and what could be seen of his bare chest. Some of the tats looked like ancient sigils but Sam couldn't be sure. His face was marred by several pinched lighter colored scars making it seem more menacing. One ran from the corner of his mouth up his cheek bone and to his temple. The other ran across his temple, through his eyebrow and down to his right ear. He could not be called handsome by any means, but he was not ugly either. There was intelligence in his dark eyes and a ruthlessness dancing around the edges that could not be masked.

"No one passes over my bridge unless I say so." he ordered drawing a wicked looking blade from his belt and holding it in front of him.

"Look, we don't want any trouble; we just need to get to the other side." Dean told him not wanting to shoot him. He held the gun to his side being sure to remain alert but not threatening to the large man. Hell he didn't even know if a bullet would stop him. His arms were the size of his thighs and it didn't look like there was an ounce of fat on the man. He would put WWE Raw wrestlers to shame.

"What manner of being are you?" 

"Sir Gor'na Troll." Kalen chirped pushing between the legs of the brothers to stand before him. 

"Know my name how child?"

"From Grandfather." Kalen replied removing his red hat and looking up. "And Father, told brave and honorable you be."

"Master Pixie, what manner of beings do you walk with?"

"My protec’rs, no fear sir." he answered bowing to him.

The troll looked over the brothers carefully with piercing eyes, before looking back down at the pixie. He stood his full height looming over the small child. Sam started to move toward Kalen when Dean stopped him and shook his head slightly. He was sure the giant didn’t mean him any harm, but them, he wasn’t sure of.

"Allow me, your song for my ears." he asked gently of the child.

Kalen beamed happily and began to chirp and tweet a melody so soothing and lyrical that Sam and Dean both stared at the pixie amazed at what was coming from his mouth. Sir Gor'na smiled and closed his eyes letting the music take him to a happier time in his life. Kalen kept the song going for over five minutes until he softly ended on a single note. 

"Master Pixie, a voice no masterful have I heard. Honored I am by your kindness. Pass you shall, protectors and all."

"With thanks my Father and Grandfather give you." Kalen said bowing deeply to the troll.

"Fair travels you have, my regards I send." he said removing a coin from his pocket and holding it out for the pixie to take. Kalen accepted the coin and put it in his jean pocket with a nod.

He stepped aside so the three travelers could cross the bridge to the other side. Dean gave an understanding nod to the troll as he passed and Sam stopped for a moment looking up into his face.

"Thank you." he said holding out his hand. The troll looked down at him and the outstretched hand waiting to be shook. He finally took his hand and shook it hard making Sam grimace slightly by the strength.

"Fair travels to you protector, safe you will keep young master pixie."

"Yes we will, good-bye." Sam said with a salute and hurried to catch up with the others who had reached the other side and were waiting on him.

They all waved one final good-bye and set out down the road again.

"That is someone I would not want to meet in a dark alley, hell even in sunlight." Dean surmised after they were out of hearing.

"You and me both, did you see his size and I though I was tall."

"I just hope whatever else we meet will be that easy."

"You know our luck, it won't hold out."

"Look up ahead, there's a stream off to the left, lets fill our water bottles and rest for a few minutes." he suggested pointing out a babbling brook that meandered through the meadow.

"Kalen, we're going to stop by the stream up ahead."

"Sp'ash, p'ay." he clapped running ahead toward the water. 

"Better head him off 'fore he jumps in." Dean told his brother with a chuckle.

"Right." Sam agreed speeding up to stop Kalen from jumping in. 

spn

By the time Dean got to the stream, Sam had Kalen's shoes and socks off, his pants legs rolled up and he was playing at the edge of the stream. 

"That didn't take long." 

"Not when you have a pixie that wants to play in the water." he chuckled. 

"I'm going upstream to fill the bottles, give me yours." 

"Thanks, it's not deep, but I better keep an eye on him." 

"Well, you better start now."

"Kalen no, don't sit in the water!" Sam cried trying to get to the pixie before he sat down in the slow flowing water.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I figure we've been at this for a good four hours, time to find a place for the night, evenin', whatever ya want to call it." Dean decided looking around. 

"C'me Dee." Kalen encouraged pulling on his hand. 

"Looks like he wants to keep goin'" 

"Kind of got that." 

Kalen pulled him down the road and Sam followed behind them smirking at how easy Dean gave in to him. Kalen guided them another couple of miles on the road before turning off it and disappearing among the trees.

"Kid, don't wander too far." Dean called pushing through the bushes to find a hidden clearing complete with a waterfall.

"Dean you in there?" Sam called as he pushed his way past the bushes too. "Wow, not bad." he commented looking around the clearing.

"Yeah, I think this will do nicely." Dean said slipping his pack off and sitting it by a fallen tree. 

"Kalen, hey buddy stop that." Sam called dropping his pack and heading for him.

Kalen was pulling off his clothes and shoes so he could get in the water, chirping and laughing with excitement. 

"P'ay, w'sh." he explained stepping into the water before Sam could stop him.

"Come on, wouldn't mind gettin' some of this dust and sweat off me too." Dean shrugged as he began to strip down to his briefs before joining Kalen in the water. "Damn, this is cold." he shivered as he stepped off in a deep spot putting the water up to his chest. His body quickly adjusted to the temperature and he called to his brother. "Well come on Sammy, you're not chicken are ya?"

"S'm!" Kalen called as he dog paddled around Dean and splashed at Sam.

"Alright." he laughed sitting down to take his boots off and then his clothes. He waded in, got his footing before launching himself into the water in one quick dive. The water was deeper closer to the falls and he emerged there letting the falling water pour over his head.

Dean dove under the water and swam toward Sam with Kalen trailing along behind him. The brothers laughed as they tried to see who could splash the other the most. Kalen chirped and cried out happily as he grabbed Sam around the neck for support. 

"Not bad once ya get use to it." 

"I know it's great, like we have our on nature's shower." 

"I'll grab the liquid soap." Dean said making his way back to the bank and to his pack. He wasted no time getting back in the water to get warm. "Hold the kid still and I'll do his hair." 

Sam held Kalen in front of him while Dean squeezed some soap out on his head. Sam used one hand to gently massage the liquid through his hair making suds. With a hand over his face, Sam moved under the flowing water to rinse his hair, keeping as much soap off his face as he could. Kalen sputtered and wiped his eyes, smiling at him.

"Go to Dean so I can wash mine now." Sam told Kalen as he pushed him toward Dean.

"Catch." Dean said giving the bottle a toss as he went under to rinse his own hair. 

Sam caught the soap in midair and proceeded to wash his hair and rinsing under the falls. He watched Dean play with Kalen for a few minutes before making his way to the shallow water to step out. He shivered as a light breeze blew across his muscular, naked chest. Even with the water being colder, the adjustment to the air still took a bit. 

"Grab the blankets so we can dry off." Dean called as he made his way to the bank with Kalen in his arms.

"Here." Sam chattered tossing a blanket to him as he wrapped one around his shoulders. "Keep Kalen warm and I'll get him some dry clothes."

"Hey get me some too. As soon as I quit shaking, I'll get a fire going." Dean grunted while he tried to control his shaking long enough to dry both of them off. "Man that water felt great, but getting out sucks."

"Kalen, come on let's get these clothes on ya so you don't get sick."

"O-k." 

The pixie stood still as Sam helped him put on clean clothes and towel dry his hair. The brothers quickly dressed glad for the warmth the clothes were providing. Dean cleared an area for a fire, placing some stones around it before getting up to gather wood. 

"I'm going to rinse our clothes out and hang them on the bushes to dry." 

"Sounds good. Man wish we had something fresh to cook." 

"Me too, a nice salad would taste good right now." 

"Rabbit food ugh! Nice burger or steak would be good."

After hearing the brothers talking, Kalen walked further down the bank of the stream looking into the water until he found what he wanted. He knelt at the edge and leaned over letting his fingers dangle in the water waiting patiently. 

Sam looked over to be sure he was ok and continued to wash out their clothes. He wrung the excess water out of them and hung them on the bushes to dry. Dean had a fire going and was adding more wood to get it burning bigger.

"What's he doing?" he asked Sam as he hung up their socks.

"Don't know." he said pausing to watch Kalen.

spn

Kalen saw the fish moving closer and waited until he was within his grasp to quickly catch the fish and throw it behind him onto the bank. He moved a little further down and did the same thing again waiting for the fish to come to him. He grabbed the next fish and tossed it up beside the other one.

"Hey he caught some fish." Dean said noticing the flapping of the fish on the bank. He stood up and walked toward Kalen to help.

Without waiting for help, Kalen picked up a sharp stone and hit the fish in the head killing them. Dean stopped and watched the child who had never showed any signs of violence whack the fish without hesitation. Once they were dead, Kalen picked both up and held them to the sky, mumbling softly under his breathe before laying them back down. Dean noticed tears making their way down Kalen's cheeks and realized he had killed the fish of Sam and him. He bit his lip and sadness washed over him by the pixie's actions. He must of heard them talking about wanting something fresh to eat and decided to help. 

"Yum." he said looking up to Dean and pointing to the fish as he wiped his tear streaked face. 

"Sure kid." Dean said eyeing him carefully before picking up the fish. "You did good, thanks."

"You know how to gut them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Dad showed me when I was young."

Dean took out one of his sharp knifes and slit open the stomach pulling the guts out of the fish. He rinsed both out in the water before laying them on a plate so he could find a couple of branches to use to cook them on. 

While Dean was getting the fish ready to cook, Kalen pulled Sam toward some plants growing near the stream. He picked up a stick and began to dig around in the dirt until he pulled something from the ground and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at it, besides the color being wrong; it could pass as a sweet potato. He bent down and helped Kalen unearth several more. They took them to the water's edge and washed them. Kalen pointed to the fire and to the potatoes wanting Sam to put them in the fire. 

"C'ok."

"What's that?" 

"Don't know, Kalen dug them up. He wants me to put them in the fire."

"He should know I guess." Dean shrugged propping the sticks with the fish up over the fire with rocks. "Hey looks like we're eating good tonight little brother." 

"Can't wait." 

spn

Dean's mouth began to water as the smells of the fish cooking wafted toward him. He could just make out the sweet smell of the roots cooking in the coals of the fire. He turned the fish one more time checking them to determine if they were done.

"Alright kiddies, chows on." 

Taking three plates, Dean took the fish from the fire and placed them in two plates. He used the sticks to pull the roots out so they could cool. With a knife, he pulled the skin off and pulled part of the fillet off for Kalen along with a couple of roots.

"Here, I'll fix his plate." Sam offered taking a fork and splitting the roots open. He checked the fillet for bones before sitting it in Kalen's lap so he could eat.

"Ok Sammy, eat up." 

"Thanks, smells good."

"Yum." Kalen said taking a bite of fish.

"Yum is right." Dean agreed as he forked more fish into his mouth. "Couldn't get this at some restaurant.”

“The roots taste like sweet potatoes or maybe carrots, they’re just green instead of orange.”

“Actually, they taste sweeter. Dude, this fish melts in your mouth.” 

“Thank the kid, he caught them for us.”

“Kalen, thank you for dinner.”

“Yum.” he smiled taking another bite.

"Well, better enjoy this, who knows when we'll get to eat like this again." 

spn

"Come on Kalen; let's go find a tree to water." Sam told Kalen getting up and holding out his hand. 

"I'll wash the plates and get the sleeping bags ready." Dean replied grabbing up the plates and heading down to the river. He scrubbed them with sand and rinsed them before taking them back to the fire to dry. Behind the fire was a large mound of grass that would make a nice cushion for their beds. He took the sleeping bags and rolled them out, stepping back to admire his work.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his hunter instincts kicked in as his eyes scanned the surrounding woods. He had the feeling someone was watching him, but he couldn't see anyone. After one more scan, he sat down on his sleeping bag and listened for any out of place noises. Soft chirps began to echo out of the woods catching his attention when suddenly a giggling pixie appeared in his lap distracting him.

"What the hell." he exclaimed jumping slightly. 

"F'nny." he giggled pointing toward where they had gone into the woods.

"Kalen!" a familiar voice called from the woods and Dean could hear footsteps getting closer.

Dean let out a shrill whistle alerting his brother to come back. He only had to wait a couple of minutes until Sam stepped from the woods. 

"Lose something?" 

"Yeah, little rascal popped out on me." he said coming over to join them. He sat down on his bag and offered Dean some type of berry. "They taste like raspberries."

Dean took one of the golden colored berries and popped it in his mouth. 

"Pretty good." he said taking several more. 

"Yum." Kalen agreed plucking a berry from his hat and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Full stomach, clean body, I'm ready for some sleep." Dean sighed lying back on his bag, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers behind his head. 

"Me too, ready for bed?" he asked the pixie.

"Yes." he replied waiting for Sam to lay down and snuggled down with him. 

"'Nite Sammy, kid." Dean whispered letting the chirping lull him to sleep.

"'Nite Dean." Sam yawned as he adjusted his long body on the bag and let his eyes drift shut. He felt the warm body of the pixie snuggled into his side and shut his mind down letting the veil of sleep close over it as his breathing evened out and he was lost in sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter, when you read it you will understand. If you have a moment, please comment. 

NC

Chapter 13

Brightness began to fill the clearing as morning rolled in. Drops of dew hung from the leaves and glistened and sparkled like a diamond necklace draped through the branches. Rainbows played around the bottom of the falls in their multi-color hues as the mist wafted up in the air. The forest was coming to life with chirping, tweets, scurrying, and buzzing of insects.

Dean moaned softly and rolled over stretching his arms above his head. Last night hadn't been so bad sleeping on the ground. The grass had made a good cushion against the hard ground. He opened his eyes when he felt movement down by his side. Looking down, he saw Kalen had joined him sometime during the night and was snuggled up against him. 

Dry leaves crackled up near his head and he searched for the source only to catch a slight glimpse of something furry disappearing into the undergrowth. He couldn't tell what it was or where it had gone to. He didn't see anything disturbed around him so shrugged it off.

"Wake up." he grumbled to Sam's back.

With a groan and grunt Sam rolled over onto his back and wiped a hand over his face. He heard several clicks from a cell phone and turned more toward Dean. Gruff choking sounds pulled his attention to his brother whose chuckling turned into full on belly laugh. He threw his head back and howled as tears ran from his eyes. Sam looked at him puzzled and getting concerned as he watched Dean gasping for breath. Kalen joined in with the laughter, not sure why, but thought it was fun.

"Are you alright?" he finally asks. "What is wrong with you?"

"Dude!" he wheezed. "Never seen...bed hair...like that be'ore." 

"What?" Sam frowned reaching up to feel his hair. He felt strange things in his hair and it felt like he had small braids sticking up. "What happened?" he freaked looking around for something to use as a mirror. Dean handed him a plate and Sam held it where he could see. There had been ribbon and flowers woven into braids that were sticking up all over his head, making him look even more ridiculous.

"Ya look like...Hell, don't know what ya look like." he said drawing in some deep breaths while quickly sticking his cell back in his pocket. This would make for some good blackmail when they got home.

"How'd this happen? Kalen?" Sam asked trying to pull the braids out.

“Oh...Silkies m’ke pretty.” he chirped clapping his hands in delight.

“Silkies, what’s that?” Dean asked wiping his eyes while still snickering.

“Li’le fairies, good.” 

"How did I not wake up?" Sam pouted working on unbraiding his hair.

"Magic." Kalen shrugged not seeing a problem with Sam's new hairdo.

"Can you tell them thanks but no thanks, I like my hair the way it is."

“Are they still around?” Dean inquired glancing around and sneaking a hand to his hair to double check it, glad for once he had short hair.

“Only nite.” 

“Good, I’ll get the fire going and heat some water.” 

“Did I get ‘em all?” Sam grumbled feeling around his head as he knocked the flowers and ribbons off his shoulders. 

Dean looked over at him while Sam tried to smooth his hair down. 

“Yeah, but it don’t look much better.” he snorted.

“Bite me!” he snapped getting up and heading for the water. “Goin’ to soak my head.” 

“Me too.” Kalen agreed getting up to follow him. 

Dean chuckled again recalling Sam’s new hair style. He gathered kindling and got the fire going just as a dripping, wet headed Sam came back to sit by the fire. Kalen plopped down beside him shaking his wet head to get the hair out of his face, sending sprays of water over Dean. 

"Hey!" he complained wiping drops off his face.

Sam added more wood to get the fire going better so he could dry his hair. 

“Here, sit this in the fire to heat, goin’ to find a tree.” 

“Take Kalen.”

“Come on kid.” 

Kalen jumped up and followed Dean into the trees, heading a short distance from camp. Dean found a tree and relieved himself watching Kalen follow suit. 

"Where did ya find the berries?" he asked Kalen looking around the area.

"C'me." Kalen urged taking his hand and pulling him deeper into the trees.

Dean let the pixie lead him to a large bush that had the berries growing on it. Kalen began to pull the green berries from the lower branches. Dean pulled out his bandana to put them in and started picking from the higher branches. He stopped when a rustling caught his attention and he pulled Kalen back from the bush. They looked under it in the leaves and grass and saw a bird sitting in a makeshift nest. 

"Yum?" Kalen asked looking at Dean with a hint of regret on his face.

Dean knew what the pixie was thinking and couldn't bear the thought of another animal dying so he could eat. He smiled at the pixie before answering him.

"Naw, I'm good with these berries." 

Kalen glowed with relief as a huge smile broke out across his face. He went back to picking more berries and dropped a few for the bird. Once they had a couple of handfuls, Dean motioned for Kalen to head back toward camp.

spnspnspn

Sam was stoking the fire and looked up as they came out of the woods. 

"Found us some more of those raspberry thingies." Dean called holding up his bandana.

"Good, I threw some more potatoes thinks in the fire to cook too." he told them running his fingers through his hair trying to tame it as it dried. 

"Is the water hot?"

"Yeah, coffee?"

"How much we got left?"

"Enough." Sam said spooning some instant coffee into two cups. He poured water into each cup and stirred them. He handed Dean one and took the other digging into his pack for the sugar he had packed.

Kalen looked from one to the other and poked his lower lip out before whining.

"Me?"

"Kid ya don't need coffee, how 'bout some water?" he asked offering him his water bottle.

Kalen accepted the water and took a sip. He frowned looking at Dean's cup and back at the water bottle knowing it wasn't the same. 

"Here let me." Sam said taking the bottle and spooning a little sugar in it and giving it back.

Kalen took another sip and smiled up at Sam liking the sweet taste the water now had. He continued to drink the water humming to himself as Sam poked the potatoes checking to see if they were done. He racked them to the side out of the fire to cool. 

Dean had divided the raspberries among the three plates and was munching on his while he watched Sam.

"We need to fill all the water bottles before we leave here." 

"Right, should we dig some more of these to take too?"

"Are there more? Wouldn't hurt."

"Think so, after we eat, Kalen and I will check."

"Kind of hate leaving this place." Dean sighed looking back at the waterfall cascading over the rocks in unfettered speed. It was peaceful, relaxing, and let them recharge.

"I know, guess we better enjoy it while we can." 

spnspnspn

Dean and Sam settled their packs back on their shoulders and took one final look around the clearing before turning to leave. Sam pulled Kalen up into his arms to carry him back to the road.

"Well kid, it's time to do some walking." 

"Casa." Kalen smiled and began to skip down the road.

The two brothers fell into step behind the pixie and headed down the road toward what looked like another forest. It at least seemed like the road went into the forest so maybe the traveling wouldn't be too bad, they could only hope. The sun was warming their backs and casting their shadows out in front of them. Kalen was playing a game of trying to catch his shadow as he bounced and jumped in front of them.

Sam smiled at his antics thinking back on times in his past that he had been that innocent. He cast a sideways glance at Dean wondering what he was thinking. Dean had shielded him from the bad as much as he could while growing up. He tried to let him be normal and do what most kids did. For that he was grateful to Dean. He had given up so much and grew up way too fast; he never had a real childhood for himself. 

Dean felt eyes on him and looked over at Sam who turned away quickly to look at something ahead of him.

"What?" Dean asked feeling a little self conscious.

"Nothing." Sam replied, to quickly for Dean's liking but he didn't pursue it. Sam cleared his throat and made a big deal of adjusting his pack knowing Dean didn't like chick flic' moments and would probably be in an ill mood the rest of the day if he said anything. 

Dean looked at his brother one more time frowning slightly, wondering what was going on in his brother's huge brain. Sam was the one that wore his heart on his sleeve and was the emotional one of the two. He had been like this even as a kid and sometimes it drove Dean crazy. Sam couldn't stand to see anything in pain or hurt and would stand up to anyone to protect the innocent. Dean shook his head and focused back on the pixie in front of them who had stopped to smell some flowers.

"Come on kid, can't smell everything or we'll never get there."

"O-K." he replied throwing a kiss to a butterfly that landed on the flower.

spnspnspn

As they crested the hill, Dean saw they were closer to the forest he had seen when they left their camp. He judged they could make it into the forest before stopping for the semi-night. He was not liking these not so dark nights, they were causing his internal clock to get out of whack. He yawned slightly and shifted his pack to make it more comfortable. He walked on ahead of Sam and Kalen who had stopped for Kalen to fix his shoe. He went on around a curve out of their sight knowing they would catch up.

spnspnspn

A rustling caught his attention, but he kept walking listening for the noise again. He was getting closer to the beginning of the forest and saw something white moving in the shadows of the trees. He slowed and cautiously tried to follow it, concentrating on the breaking of twigs. Before he got to the start of the forest, a surprising being stepped out of the trees, stopping off to the side of the road to stare at him.

Dean skidded to a halt, a look of shock and amazement on his face. The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, when it was only seconds.

"Sam!" Dean called over his shoulder afraid to move for fear of startling it.

"Hey, what's wr..." he began as he jogged up to him and saw what he was seeing.

"Am I seeing things?"

"If you are so am I." he stated staring in awe and wonderment. 

The sun glistened off the flanks of a pure white, majestic unicorn. She pawed the earth several times with her hoof and tossed her head up and down sending her long mane out around her. She snorted and eyed them with sky blue eyes that showed a high intelligence. Words couldn’t express how stunning and magical she was portrayed, standing in all her glory. 

“S’m.” Kalen twittered as he caught up with them looking to see why they had stopped. “Oh! Matia!” Kalen chirped excitedly running past the guys toward the unicorn.

“Whoa!” Dean yelled taking three big steps and catching Kalen around the waist stopping him. 

“No!” 

The unicorn snorted harder and shook her head at Dean as she stepped closer to them before rearing up on her hind legs.

“Look out.” Sam yelled to Dean.

“Matia, fr’nd, calm.” Kalen chirped wiggling out of Dean’s grasp and holding up his hand to her.

Matia blew slightly and lowered her head to Kalen letting him rub her nose. He whispered to her as she butted his body lovingly. 

“Come.” Kalen motioned to the brothers to step closer. Dean and Sam moved closer to them watching the unicorn closely. “Matia, fr’en, S’m and De. H’lp Kalen.”

The unicorn nodded her head slightly looking back at the brothers again. She seemed to speak to them without words welcoming them. Maria bowed her head to the pixie gently touching his shoulders with her horn like a blessing before nickering, then turning to trot back into the forest disappearing as suddenly as she appeared. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen anything that beautiful.” Sam whispered.

“Right there with you bro.” 

"Matia one of last, treasured by all." Kalen said absently looking off into the trees trying to get one more glimpse of her. "Bye-bye."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a few more hours of travel, they decided to make camp in a small glade off the road above a huge lake that could be seen through the trees. Being in the forest again made the evening seem darker and the shadows deeper. From what could be seen of the lake, it seemed to stretch to the horizon. They could hear lapping of the waves hitting the shore below them. A small stream bubbled out of the ground in one corner of the glade giving them fresh water. Dean worked on building a fire and Sam cleared the rocks and twigs for the sleeping bags. Kalen had found some berries and were picking them for dinner. These were different than the others he had found and he hummed happily as he filled the bandana Sam had put in his hat. 

"Guess its freeze dried chicken tonight."

"We've got some potatoes to throw in the fire and looks like Kalen's found dessert." 

"Three course meal, I say we got it made." 

Dean filled the coffee pot with water and sat it in the fire to heat. He looked around the glade and found more wood for the fire and tossed it down beside the rocks. Sam rolled out the sleeping bags and adjusted them before sitting down on his.

"How much further do you think it is?"

"Don't know." he replied sitting on his bag beside Sam. 

Kalen walked back into the camp beaming with his contribution held out in front of him. He chirped and hummed as he wiggled down between the brothers sitting his hat beside them. Dean checked the water to see if it was hot enough to pour over the freeze dried meal. Sam pulled out the plates and cups and checked the bag of coffee before spooning some in two cups. Kalen chirped to him and Sam twitched a smile as he put a little sugar in his cup. Dean poked the potatoes to see if they were done. He rolled them out of the fire and let them rest by it to cool.

spnspnspn

"I have to admit, that wasn't half bad." Dean said sitting back and patting his stomach.

"Surprisingly it was." 

"Yum." 

"I cooked, you clean." Dean told Sam pushing his plate and cup his way before he leaned back on his sleeping bag sighing contently. He laced his fingers together and propped his head in his hands closing his eyes.

Sam picked up the dirty dishes and with Kalen by his side, he went over to the stream and cleaned the dishes. He brought them back to the fire to dry and sat back down beside Dean while keeping an eye on Kalen who was entertaining himself by chasing fire flies, or at least he thought they were fire flies. They flew around above his head just out of his reach. He watched Kalen chirping and trilling while he ran around in circles waving his arms over his head at the blinking lights.

"Where's the kid?"

"Chasing fire flies."

"Um..." Dean said glancing up. "Reminds me of you when you were five or so. We stayed a lot at Bobby's that summer and that was one of your favorite pass times. You'd pitch a fit if we didn't go out so you could try and catch them."

"You know I remember that. Didn't I fall in the dark one time and get hurt?"

"Yeah, broke your arm. Lucky for me, it was a clean break and healed quickly. You weren't in the cast that long."

"It itched like the dickens right before it came off too."

"Good times." he yawned widely and settled down on his bag ready to sleep. 

"Kalen! Come on, time for bed." Sam called to the pixie.

"Ok." he chirped running over to Sam and crawling over his body to settle down between the brothers to sleep.

"Don't go wandering off; wake me if you need anything." Sam cautioned him before adjusting his coat for a pillow. They were lucky the weather so far had been mild and they didn't have much need for jackets. 

spnspnspn

The sun had not yet peeked above the trees when an unusual noise woke Sam. He raised his head and saw Kalen and Dean were still asleep. Looking over his shoulder, he heard it again below toward the lake. Easing himself off the sleeping bag, he walked to the beginning of the trees and looked down toward the water. With one quick glance back at the two sleeping forms, Sam turned and walked into the woods toward the lake.

A soft, musical voice became clearer the closer he got to the bank of the lake. He stopped and looked out across the water and saw movement just under the surface of dark shapes swimming toward the shore. Sam frowned and squinted trying to get a better look as suddenly the shapes vanished, diving deeper. A splash just on the other side of some rocks drew his attention and his curiosity. Sam stepped around and over the larger rocks until he was closer to the water's edge. Small shells and pebbles crushed under his boots when he stopped and looked around for the mysterious sound. 

A distrubance about thirty feet from shore caught his attention. As he watched, a person slowly emerged from the lake. Sam stared in amazement at a dark haired, pale skined, gorgeous woman. She floated in the water with ease and smiled up at him before opening her mouth to sing a soft, haunting melody. Sam was transfixed as he listened to the hypnotizing song. His will was not his own and everything else around him didn't matter. She continued to call to him in song, moving closer to shore while Sam stepped slowly toward the water's edge. He was almost to the edge of a dropoff, water lapping gently on the toes of his boots in slow steady in and out motion. The woman was almost within reach as he knelt down to gaze at her beauty and listen to her singing. He reached out his hand to her, wanting to touch her, his fingers just inches away from her touch.

"S'm!" a paniced chirping yelled urgently behind him.

"Sammy!" a deep male voice called out in panic.

Sam had his arm outstretched reaching for the woman when a rock splashed in front of him. He blinked several times, confused at why he was kneeling by the lake and then he saw the woman whose face turned to one of anger and rage. She hissed madly as more rocks rained down on her, but she still grabbed Sam's lower arm tightly and pulled him toward the water. His quick reflexes were all that saved him from going head first into the water with the woman as he fought her. 

"No you don't!" growled Dean as he stabbed down with a sharp, silver knife into the woman's arm. 

She immediately let go of Sam's arm and bared razor sharp teeth at Dean before diving back into the water, a trail of blood spreading out behind her. More rocks rained down into the water splashing loudly. Dean grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and drug him back from the edge of the water dropping him on his bottom a safe distance away.

"You ok little brother?" he huffed standing protectively in front of Sam with his knife ready watching the water for another attack. 

"Yeah...I think...What...Dean...How'd I get here?" Sam stuttered looking around and then back up at Dean in confusion.

"S'm!" Kalen cried throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Bad, S'm, go." he begged looking into his confused eyes. "Go!"

"I agree, come on Sam, let's get back to camp." Dean said when he saw two heads appear farther out in the water. Both dove into deeper water and Dean got a glimpse of fins instead of feet as they dove under. "Man dude, that was a merimaid."

"What?" he questioned looking back to where the ripples were spreading out across the water, but didn't see anything.

"Merimaid, caught a look at the lower body, like a fish, fins and all."

"I remember hearing something and came down here to see what it was."

"Song, no good." Kalen told the brothers. "L're wa'er, mate, then kill." 

"So she wanted to screw my brother and then kill him?"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed with his bluntness.

"That's what he said."

"Did you hear the music? Such sweet music." Sam said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Come on Lover Boy, let's get ya some strong coffee and get away from this lake." 

"But, she called to me." he whispered looking back over his shoulder one last time. 

"I'm sure she did, and she would of devoured you after getting what she wanted too."

"Thanks." he said shaking the aftereffects from his mind and focusing on putting one step in front of the other. Dean guided his brother around the rocks and back up the slight incline through the trees and to their camp.

"Sit, don't move, I'll get some water boiling and coffee made." Dean instructed him pushing him down on his sleeping bag. 

Sam didn't resist his brother's orders and sat on his sleeping bag as he tried to shake off what had almost happened to him. He couldn't believe he could have been that dumb to let the merimaid lure him almost to his death. He could still hear that music in his head and he couldn't seem to erase it. Kalen sat down in Sam's lap and began to hum a soft lyrical melody while he rubbed his arm. With Kalen's humming and touch, Sam was able to shed his memory of the merimaid's song and calm his trembling body. 

Dean worked quickly trying to heat the water hot enough to make a cup of coffee for Sam. He looked over at him and saw there was some color coming back to his face now. He seemed to have calmed with Kalen's touch and humming. Dean tried to calm his rattled nerves as he realized how close he came to losing his baby brother. If he was one step slower or hadn't listened to Kalen, Sam would have been pulled into the water and lost to him. He poured the hot water into a cup and stirred it before turning to Sam.

"Here, drink this." he told him. "Be careful it's hot." 

Sam accepted the hot cup, wrapping his cold hands around it. He blew across the top and took a tentative sip noticing Dean had added an extra spoon of sugar for him. The hot liquid slightly burned his throat, but as it hit his stomach, it warmed his cool body. His breathing was almost normal again and his racing heart had slowed to a steady beat. 

“No more wandering off by yourself ever again.” Dean warned him as he sipped a cup of coffee to settle his own nerves. He turned slightly so Sam wouldn’t see his hand shake.

Kalen offered the remaining berries in his hat to each hunter before plucking some out for himself. He had moved to sit between the brothers looking up at each brother’s face smiling happily. 

“Believe me, I won’t.” Sam mumbled rubbing his face with his free hand. "She seemed friendly at first, then everything's a blur, I can't really remember anything until the splashing. Was that Kalen?"

"Yeah, the kid was tossing anythin' he could at her. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of known where to look for your sorry ass."

"Kalen, thank you." Sam said pulling him into a hug.

"S'm, fr'end." Kalen chirped hugging him back.

"Ok, drink up and eat a power bar, I want to get away from this place. Pretty sure they can't walk on land, but not takin' any chances."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You feelin' ok little bro?" Dean asked several hours later while they continued on the road that wove its way through the woods. 

The air was cool and earthy smelling here in the woods. Where small patches of sunlight snuck through the branches of the trees, small patches of snow white flowers poked their heads above the ground dotting the forest floor along the sides of the road. They almost looked like beacons showing them the way.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied not wanting to tell him of the queasy feeling he still had. He stopped for a moment to pull his water bottle out and sip some before replacing it in his pack. He took a deep breath and hurried to catch up the other two. 

"No lagging back there."

"I hear ya." 

Kalen grabbed Sam's hand and walked with him pointing out strange plants growing just off the road or the occasional butterfly flitting about among the ferns. He pointed out nests that hung in the moss hanging from the lower limbs of the trees. Soft grey birds jumped around chirping and carrying food to their young. 

Kalen pulled away to stop and pick up an odd shaped rock from the side of the road and put it in his pocket. He ran back to Sam and took his hand again chirping and humming to himself while pulling him toward Dean.

spnspnspn

Dean's step faltered slightly as his spidery senses went on high alert. He tried to be inconspicuous as he scanned the shadows around them for any threat. He knew better than to ignore the growing sense of uneasiness and slowed letting Sam catch up with him.

"Something's wrong." he mumbled motioning him to arm himself. 

Sam nodded his understanding and eased his gun from the small of his back and kept it down by his side. Dean had done the same as he let his hunter's instinct take over while he tried to determine what was causing his discomfort. 

The brothers were walking side by side with Kalen behind them when a slight whistling sound caused them to stop as an arrow buried into the ground in front of them. Both hunters we into a defensive crouch, guns ready, scanning the surroundings for the danger. Before either could react, a dozen slim, young men surrounded them with bows notched and arrows ready, aiming at them. The brothers kept Kalen sandwiched between them for protection as they stared the young men down.

An older man stepped out of the woods and walked deliberately toward them. He stopped beside one of the archers and looked hauntingly at the two brothers.

"What reason be it that you walk these woods?" he demanded.

"We're passing through." Dean said showing no fear at being outnumbered. 

Before either brother could stop him, Kalen jumped between them and pulled off his red hat looking up at the leader of the group.

"Prince Dalyor, u my greeting I give." Kalen bowed his head and looked back up.

"Master Kalen, why be you with these savages?" 

"Hey! Standing right here." Dean complained.

"No, fr'end, protect me they do." Kalen explained. "H'lp me get home."

"Stand down." he told the archers with a wave of his hand.

The archers lowered their bows and Dean and Sam lowered their guns still eyeing the men around them. Sam studied them closely, now that the tension was dissipating. They all had long blonde hair, some braided, some just pulled back in leather thongs. Their clothes were soft leather with long flowing caps draped over their shoulders. They were around Dean's height, but slim and almost angelic, but with pointed ears and almond shaped eyes that were different shades of brown, from rich, dark brown to tawny, light brown. They moved with the grace of dancers, but with an air of mystery about them.

"Dean." Sam whispered. "I think these are elves." 

"You sure?" he grunted back taking a better look at them.

"S'm, Dee, Prince Dalyor of Dark Woods Elves." Kalen introduced them.

"Hello." Sam said, nodding his head slightly.

"H'lo." Dean stated, being sure the elf knew he wasn't intimidated by them.

"Honor us with your present and sup with us Master Kalen." Prince Dalyor requested fondly.

"Of course, kind you be to us." Kalen agreed, taking the brothers hands and pulled them with him to follow the leader elf. 

The archers fell in beside them trying not to show their curiosity about these strange men and their unusual dress. They knew them to be humans, but different from humans that they had been in contact with before. These two would be amiable foes in battle and showed no signs of fear.

spnspnspn

Dean and Sam looked around in amazement as they entered the village of the elves. Most of the structures were in the trees being connected by hanging bridges. Soft lights hung along the bridges, giving light for crossing from one hut to the other.

More elves came out as the brothers and pixie entered the village, most curious as to whom these strangers were. All knew the small pixie by sight, if not by name. The other two looked formable and possibly dangerous if provoked. The three were led into a large round structure that looked like a meeting room. Prince Daylor left them in the room and disappeared behind a hanging curtain.

"Whadda ya think's goin' on?" Dean mumbled to Sam as he looked around them. 

"Don't know, just stay cool." Sam replied slipping his pack off. 

Kalen was taking it all in stride and skipped around the room examining throws, statues, and other decorations adorning the room. A few minutes later, Prince Daylor returned with another older elf dressed in more royal looking clothes. He had a wreath of gold leaves surrounding his head and he carried a white, carved staff. 

"Master Kalen, it pleases me your present is here." he bowed slightly to him. "Why doth thy be so far from home?"

Kalen came to stand in front of the elf and bowed deeply before answering. "It is you that honor lowly pixie."

"And these hu-mans, how come your company be with them?"

"Rescued me, bad fairy take and I escape from them. Fr'ends save, take me home."

"You shall be honored for your kindness." he said to Sam and Dean. "Most hu-mans not very considerate or trustworthy."

"Thank you, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced them.

"Prince Erolith, brother to Prince Dalyor, your present is granted unto our village. Sup you will with us. Nuala show guests resting area." he instructed a young female elf that was standing near by.

"Yes Prince Erolith, if you come." she shyly said to the brothers. 

Dean, Sam and Kalen followed Nuala from the meeting area and up one of the bridges into the trees. She showed them to a hut not far off the ground. 

"I will come to get when it is time." she bowed slightly, smiling directly at Sam.

"Thanks." Sam smiled back watching her walk away.

"Not bad." Dean remarked looking around at the inside of the hut. 

There were two chairs sitting at a table that had a bowl of fruit, cups and a container of liquid. There was a bed on either side of the room with silky soft blankets covering them. A soft light glowed in the window and one hung from the ceiling. Wind chimes could be heard ringing out their tunes throughout the village.  
Dean poured the clear liquid into a cup and smelled it before tasting it.

"Try some, it's not bad." he said offering his brother some.

"Has a slightly sweet taste but not quite fruity."

"Quince." Kalen told them holding out his cup. "Yum."

spnspnspn

A throat being cleared caught their attention as Sam and Dean turned to the doorway. Standing in the doorway holding the curtain back was a younger version of the archers they had run into in the forest. He looked to be in his teen years.

"Prince Erolith thought you might like to shower. It is his regret, we have no suitable clothing that you can wear." the young elf recited.

"That's alright, we have clean clothes." Dean informed him.

"If come this way, you will." 

"Just a sec." Sam said pulling out some clean, but wrinkled clothes from his pack. He handed Kalen clean pants and shirt before turning to the young elf.

"Kalen, be you?"

"I am Rychell, son of Prince Dalyor, Master Kalen." he bowed slightly.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean." Sam introduced them.

"You are hu-man?" he asked slightly wary of them.

"Yeah kid, red blooded humans." Dean answered following close behind them.

Rychell stopped at a structure that had what looked like bamboo running into the top of it. He followed the bamboo to what looked like a holding tank. They stepped inside to see curtained off areas on one side and stools and shelves of towels on the other side. Beside the cubes were baskets that had what looked like soap and oils for bathing with. 

"If I may?" he questioned pointing to their rumbled clothes. "Make smooth, will return."

"Um-m sure." Sam said handing his jeans and shirts to him. 

Dean studied him for a moment before doing the same. He bowed and retreated from the room allowing them privacy. Dean pulled back the curtain on one of the stalls and saw a rope attached to a shower head. Curious, he pulled the rope and warm water streamed out the head.

"Hey, warm shower, not bad." he called to Sam as he began to strip his clothes off dropping them to the floor. He grabbed a couple of towels before stepping into the stall and shucking his briefs. Reaching a hand out, he snagged a bar of soap.

"Come on Kalen, you can shower with me." Sam told the pixie as he helped him undress. 

Kalen peeked through the curtain at Dean who was scrubbing his body down and giggled.

"Hey, private space here." Dean fussed at him pulling the curtain closed.

Sam shoed Kalen into a stall and stepped in with him pulling the curtain closed on them. He finished undressing and examined the shower head and rope. Pulling Kalen under the head, he pulled the rope allowing warm water to rain down on him. Kalen squealed with delight, holding his hands up to catch the water as he stomped his feet. 

"Hold still; let me get your hair." 

Sam quickly soaped his hair and body down before letting it water rinse him off. Once he was clean, he put a towel around him and motioned him to a stool so he could wash. Sam cringed as Dean began to belt out an AC/DC song while he showered. He hoped to god the elves didn't think someone was torturing him and decided to attack. 

"Dude, you might scare the locals." Sam called to him over the raining water.

"Bite me." he sung back as Dean enjoyed his first warm shower in days. 

"Sirs, you be alright?" Rychell asked cautiously as he placed pressed clothes on the stool beside Kalen.

"Yeah, kid, it's called singing." Dean called to him as he finished up. He took one towel and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the stall.

Rychell stared in surprise at his muscular damp body. He had never seen a human up close, much less one with no clothes on. He stared at the tattoo on his upper chest wondering what it was. Dean noticed where his gaze was looking and looked at his tat.

"Anti-possession tattoo." he spoke up causing the young elf to blush at his boldness and hurriedly retreat from the room. 

Dean slipped on briefs and finished drying his body and towel dried his hair before dressing in his pressed clothes. Kalen had dried himself and got his pants on but was having trouble with the shirt until Dean guided his head in the right spot. 

Sam stepped out toweling his hair and saw his pressed clothes.

"Wow, nice." he commented dropping his towel in a basket by the stalls. He pulled on briefs before stepping into jeans and pulling a tee shirt over his damp head. 

"You done?" Dean asked rolling up his dirty clothes into a bundle. 

"Yeah, give me a minute." Sam said gathering his dirty clothes and Kalen's in his arms. 

They stepped out onto a platform with bridges leading off in opposite directions. Dean looked one way and they another before heading to the right. He walked slowly over the gently swaying walkway hopefully heading for the hut they were in. Dean stopped at a junction looking up and down frowning.

"Which way did we come?"

"Um-m..." Sam frowned searching for something familiar to lead the way.

"C'me." Kalen piped stepping in front of them and heading down to another level.

Sam and Dean felt uncomfortable as they felt eyes followed them down the walkway. Dean glanced around and saw elves walking slowly on other levels staring at them with curiosity. He felt like he was in a zoo and he was the main attraction. Kalen led them back to the hut they were using. He sat on a bench outside the door and watched the elves going about their daily duties. He waved at many to get waves and smiles back, until Sam stepped behind him to see what he was doing. The elves hurried off still not comfortable with the brothers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was nearly an hour later that the female, Nuala came back to show them the way to the gathering area for dinner. She paused in the doorway, still shy around them as she looked down to the floor when she spoke.

"Master Kalen, guest, if you will follow me, the meal is prepared." 

"Lead the way." Dean told her with a bow and wave of his arm. 

Nuala smiled up at him and led them up and down bridges and walkways to a large round building. Inside, tables were positioned with benches on either side for seats. She led them to a long table where the two princes sat and showed them to three empty places.

"You found liking your quarters?"

"Yes, thank you." Sam answered glancing around at the others. He saw expressions from curious, frowning, frightened, and neutral to anger. He was thinking their dealings with humans must not have been pleasant. His eyes widen at the amount of food on the table. There was a type of meat, fish, some type of bird along with an abundance of fruits and veggies of all color and texture. He even saw what looked like some type of pies at the end of the table. At least Dean would be happy that he could have pie even here.

"What be your trade in your world?" Prince Dalyor asked as food was passed around the table.

"We're hunters." Dean replied accepting a plate with some type of meat on wooden sticks. He took several before passing it on to Sam.

"Hunters? What species is it you hunt?"

Dean looked over at Sam before answering. He paused picking his words carefully.

"Monsters that kill innocent people." 

Prince Erolith looked up from his plate at the statement and asked. "Be these mythical monsters?" 

"Well, you might say that, but from our world, vampire, werewolves, spirits, shape shifters and more. I don't think you have any of those here." Sam replied this time.

"This is good." Dean commented as he took another bite of the meat.

"The venison is cured and seasoned the way our forefathers did it."

"Dude, we're eating Bambi." Dean mumbled under his breath to Sam, but louder than Sam wanted. 

Sam kicked him under the table giving him his best; Don't insult the host bitch look. Especially when they were sorely outnumbered and out armed.

"S'm, mor'" Kalen asked holding his empty plate up. 

"You must of been hungry." he laughed putting more fruit and veggies on his plate with a piece of fish. 

"Yum." he chirped picking up a berry and popping it in his mouth.

spn

Some of the elves whispered among themselves in the native language that neither brother understood. Even with the magic berries Kalen had given them, their conservations were foreign to them. They finished the meal, making small talk with those who spoke to them. Some of the younger warriors were still wary of the brothers because of stories they had been told of humans growing up. Most had not seen a human this close up and were not sure what to make of the brothers. Their appearance was so different from their own, but yet similar. All were amazed at Sam's tall form and the muscular bodies of both of them. 

Sam noticed a lot of the women were whispering behind their hands and eyeing Sam's long, dark hair. He concentrated on his food as he felt a slight blush burn his cheeks, not use to this type of attention. Dean glanced over at him sensing his uneasiness, but not one of danger, more embarrassment. 

Dean smiled widely as he helped himself to several different types of pies, marveling at the unusual taste. He hummed to himself as he savored each bite starting to make sounds that was drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Dean, stop making love to the pie, they're staring." Sam hissed to him trying to keep the blush from deepening on his face.

"Hey, it's good." he shot back but toned it down. "The food was delicious, thank you for the meal."

"Welcome you are. It is good thing to take Master Kalen home." Prince Erolith commented. "My fastest runner I send to inform his family of his safety and return."

"Home, go." Kalen chirped looking over at the Prince. "S'm pl'y?" Kalen asked looking back at some young elves at the end of the tables. 

"Ok, but stay close and be careful." he told him. "How much farther to his home?" Sam questioned with interest.

"For my runner, the sun will rise two times before he will reach their realm. Your travel will be more since you must travel the road, must keep to paths, do not venture from them, much danger there be between here and there."

"Yeah, met one of those dangers earlier. Do you know anything 'bout why he was kidnapped?" Dean asked.

"Pixies a proud race, gentle, help others, peaceful, but generations ago Fairies want to take over their lands and make them slaves. This force Pixies to take up arms and some became fierce warriors. It was a bloody and unforgiving war. Others realms were drawn into the battle. Many brave lost their life; Pixies drove them back and ended the war. A truce was declared that day, all realms were represented and peace was established for the good of all and to save our land. Still, there are some in the land who do not want to keep the peace we created. They want the ways of old and seek that. They want to be ruler over land. Kalen be from a long line of elders who created the treaty, one day elder he will be. Kidnapping could force them to relent for his safe return." 

"Sounds like a mixed up mess." Dean commented gaining a confused stare from the Prince.

"What my brother is trying to say is it sounds complicated. Is there a chance we'll run into these who want to cause problems?"

"Quite possible, careful you must be. Master Kalen would be in grave danger if captured again, but there are others who could pose a threat too, wary you must be in your travels. Our land peaceful mostly is, but vigilant you must be. Still be ye willing to take young pixie home?"

"We'll protect him; monsters are not new to us." Dean said quietly with a serious look in his eyes. "We'll get him home."

The Prince paused for moment and looked at the two hunters thoughtfully. He saw no fear in their eyes, nor did he see deceit or mistrust. Both seemed honest and brave and willing to protect this young pixie.

"Very well, I will have one of my archers escort you to our borders tomorrow. Tonight rest up; you will need for your remaining journey."

"Thank you for the food and a place to sleep for the night." Sam smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, the pies are to die for." Dean added.

"It is with my pleasure I offer our hospitality. I will take my leave, until tomorrow." Prince Erolith said getting up to leave.

"Good evening." Prince Dalyor told them also as he followed his brother out of the room.

spnspnspn

Sam leaned against the railing outside of their hut and looked out across the numerous dwellings that dotted the huge trees of this forest. He watched lights go off and on around them and laughed when he saw Kalen playing with the young elves down below. 

"Dean, come look at this, it's...its unreal, you can feel the magic in the air."

"It's a bunch of lights in the trees." he scoffed leaning beside him.

"No, not that, it's the atmosphere, it's in the air all around us."

Dean leaned back and drew in a deep breath before letting it out. 

"Don't know, smells ok to me." he shrugged looking at his brother. "You sure you're ok?" 

"Yes." he sighed knowing his brother sometimes wasn’t as sensitive to things as he was.

"I'm hitting the sack, ya got the kid?"

"Yes, good night."

"Back at ya." he yawned heading back into the hut anxious to try out the bed. He stretched out letting his body sink slightly into the mattress and sighed happily.

spn

"This is Flinar, one of my young warriors; he will secure your safe passage from our realm." Prince Dalyor explained to them as an elf who looked a bit younger than them stepped forward to stand before them.

"Thank you for the help." 

"This is food for your journey." Prince Erolith added passing a bag to Dean. "Safe travels young warriors. If in our realm again, you are welcome." 

"Thanks." Dean said holding out his hand. The Prince eyed it, then held his out and shook Dean's hand. "Come on kid, we need to go." 

"Pr'nce kindness I thank thee, bless be all." Kalen chirped bowing before skipping over to Sam to take his hand.

spn 

Sam, Kalen and Dean followed Flinar out of the village and back into the forest to the road. Mist was hanging low in the branches that was slowly breaking up as the slivers of sunlight broke in among the leaves. Flinar set a steady pace moving through the trees with a silence and grace of a hunter. 

Sam tossed Kalen up on his shoulders so they could continue the fast pace. He chirped and cried in delight as he sung a happy song, clapping his hands. Flinar looked back and whistled to the pixie, smiling at his antics.

Dean noticed Flinar had veered off the road and was leading them along a trail they could barely see among the trees. If Flinar was not guiding them, they would be lost in the forest where every way looked the same. 

"Flinar, why are we not using the road?" Dean questioned.

"This way your travels shortened. Paths only known by elves so stay close."

"Nice to know. Hear that you two, don‘t lose sight of us." 

“I heard.”

spn

It was late afternoon when the trees began to thin and Dean could see the road ahead of them through the breaks. Flinar stopped at the edge of the forest and looked out at the road.

"This is as far I go, follow the road to the far mountains." he pointed off the right.

"Thanks, will ya be ok getting home?" Dean asked not liking the elf would have to journey back alone.

Flinar smiled to him and replied. "Protected I am in our realm; no harm will come to me. Besides," he smiled holding up his bow. "I am armed." 

With a wave to the three travelers, Flinar disappeared quietly into the forest, blending quickly with the surroundings that he couldn‘t be seen by either hunter.

"Well, do we continue further or find a place to stop for the night?"

"I'm game, let's go on further." Sam suggested slipping Kalen from his shoulders and setting him on the road. "We can make it a few more miles."

"Fine with me." Dean said heading the way Flinar showed them. 

Kalen skipped down the road, singing softly, lost in his own little world. Dean and Sam followed behind him ever alert for any danger. They didn’t want to be surprised by any unwanted travelers that might want to stop them from being sure Kalen got home safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brighter streams of sunlight filtered down among the branches of the trees where the three travelers had stopped for the night. Sam woke first and stretched before getting up to grab the coffee pot and water bottles.

"Hey." he grunted kicking Dean's foot. "Gonna get water, wanna start a fire?"

"Mm-mm yeah." he grumbled rolling over and throwing an arm over his face trying to ignore his brother's remark.

Sam walked back through the trees to the stream Kalen had found when they made camp. He listened to the chatter around him as the beings of this world began to wake up. Sam filled the water bottles and started to fill the coffee pot when he felt the change around him. Raising his head, all he heard was total silence bearing in on him. Before he could gain his full height, pain exploded in his head causing him to crumble to the ground. 

spn

With a woof, expelling the oxygen in his lungs as Kalen jumped on his stomach Dean came fully awake.

"Dee, Dee no S'm." he cried out patting his cheeks to wake him. 

"I'm up!" Dean growled sitting Kalen off him and sitting up himself. He looked around the small clearing they were using as camp and frowned when his Sasquatch brother was no where in sight. He got up and scanned the area with a hunter's perspective. "Sam?" he called cautiously. 

"S'm." Kalen begged pulling him toward the stream.

Dean slipped on his boots and grabbed his gun before following Kalen back toward the stream. He found Kalen at the edge of the stream looking down at the water bottles that were lying by the stream. He saw the coffee pot a little farther away and walked over to it. Looking around on the ground, he saw several sets of footprints and then spotted something red on the grass. Taking a finger and touching it, he looked at it closely realizing it was blood, and more than likely his brother's blood. 

"Kalen, come on, somethin's happened to Sam." Dean growled as his anger began to build. Whoever took his little brother was going to pay for this.

Dean led them back to the camp and began to throw their things in the packs to leave. He knew he needed to pick up the trail of whoever took Sam before it got too cold. Kalen did what he could to help, knowing they needed to find Sam. He was more than aware of all the dangers his land held.

spn

Consciousness came back slowly to Sam. He had sense enough to remain still as he cracked his eyes open a little to see his surroundings. His hands were painfully tied behind him and he carefully tested the bonds to see if he could break them to no avail. 

Sam was suddenly roughly dragged to his feet and tossed against a rock wall, knocking the breath from him. He opened his eyes wide and gazed at the ugliest face he had ever seen. A fist was driven into his face splitting his lip and cracking his head back against the wall. Sam saw blackness for a few seconds as his head lolled to the side.

"Hu-man! Worm!" the being growled at him before tossing him in a corner in such a way that Sam heard bones breaking in his lower arm.

Sam hissed as pain radiated up and down his left arm as he tried to move his weight off it. He lay there panting, trying to stay conscious so he could figure a way out of this. He had no idea where he was or if they had captured Dean and Kalen too. Sam slid off his broke arm and eased onto his side watching his captures eat and drink. There were four of them gathered around a fire place in an abandon, partly collapsed structure. He listened to the beings talking among themselves, trying to hear what they were saying. Sam caught a word here and there; hide, dark, the caves. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but knew Dean would be looking for him. He just had to hold out for a little longer. He gritted his teeth as he tried to get his leg up to where he could get the knife out of his boot. These beings were not use to frisking a prisoner or hidden weapons and that was in his favor. He was no match for all four of them, especially with a broken arm.

spnspnspn

Dean paused and looked at the broken branches ahead of him. He shifted Sam's pack to the other arm and stood back up. Kalen ran up beside him and stopped, pulling him back. 

"Dee, Ogre here, S'm, d’ger." 

"Is that who has Sam kid? Ogres?"

"Yes." he said stepping back, closing his eyes and raising his voice to the wind. Dean winced as a high pitched whine filled the air, rising high up into the trees being carried on the wind in every direction. As Kalen's voice died away, he stood tall and strong before Dean. "Find S'm, help c'me."

"Alright kid, let's go find Sam." Dean said not sure what he meant but picked up the trail again through the brush.

Dean and Kalen quietly worked their way through the brush, staying to the shadows as much as possible. The land around them had changed to one more desert like, with huge rocks, sand and scrub brush. There wasn't much cover the farther they went into this waste land. Dean was not liking the change in the terrain, the deeper they went into this land, the more desolate it became. 

Kalen pulled him to a stop when a gray bird came fluttering down to land on his shoulder. It twittered excitedly into his ear before flying away.

"S'm ah'd." he explained pointing in the direction the bird had come. 

"We'll leave the packs here and go on." Dean decided dropping the packs and opening one to pull out extra clips and knives. He stowed the packs in a crack in an outcrop of rocks, tying a bandana around a stubby tree to mark the spot. He pulled his gun and continued the way Kalen pointed hoping they would get to Sam in time.

spnspnspn

"Weakling!" the leader growled out kicking Sam in the stomach, laughing as he grunted in pain and blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. He picked him up with his meaty hand clasp tightly around Sam's throat as he squeezed tighter. Sam began to struggle for oxygen as he was held against the wall, his toes barely touching the ground. He gasps for needed air while his vision blurred and black spots danced in front of his eyes as he began to lose his battle with consciousness. One of the other ogres grunted at the one pinning Sam to the wall and he huffed shaking Sam hard before releasing his rubbery body letting it collapse to the ground. Sam coughed and gagged trying to draw in the much needed air into his burning lungs. With one final kick to the stomach, the ogre went to join his companions.

None of the Ogre's heard or saw the two figures creeping closer to their hiding spot. It took every ounce of strength he had to not run in there and start blasting away at the ones who had his brother and were using him as a punching bag. 

After the ogre's lost interest in Sam, Dean gave a sharp whistle twice, hoping Sam would hear him. He wasn't waiting much longer to rescue him. Dean watched closely as he saw Sam's body twitch. No one did this to his baby brother and lived. Deep, dark rage boiled to the surface, sending any sense of reasoning out the door.

Sam coughed blood again as he tried to curl up to protect his body. He lay there panting, trying to draw in a breath when a whistle caught his attention. He listened closely and heard it again, knowing that was Dean's signal. He was here, but how could he take on these four monsters by himself, Sam thought. He pushed himself up, gritting his teeth as the bones rubbed together in his broken arm, almost causing him to black out again.

"Kalen, you need to get to Sam, cut him loose." Dean whispered holding out a knife to him. 

Kalen looked down at the blade and shook his head before disappearing. Dean huffed madly and made his way closer to the structure part that was still standing. He readied his gun silently closing the distance.

Sam jumped when Kalen appeared behind him, ducking and hiding from the ogres. He laid his hands on the ropes and spoke a few words causing the ropes to loosen from around his wrist. Sam shielded him as best he could and let the ropes drop off his hands. He slid his foot again up and took out the knife hidden there.

"Go." he whispered to Kalen wanting him out of harms way. "Get to safety."

Kalen chirped softly and vanished from behind him leaving him alone again. Sam tensed his body gripping the knife tightly as he waited for his brother to attack. 

spnspnspn

Dean slipped closer to the opening in the wall, trying to keep track of the four monsters inside. He saw they only had spears and swords as weapons, but he could tell by their built, they had tremendous strength. One thing in his favor was they didn't know what a gun would do and he could take at least two out with a quick shot to the head. Dean made ready to storm in when suddenly there was movement all around him.

Sam watched as suddenly two huge bear like creatures roared into the building knocking the ogres out into the open roaring their battle cry. They tried to pull their swords only to have them knocked away as arrows reined down in front of them and elves stepped into the clearing. The bear creatures rose their full height before pounding down their mighty four inch clawed paws slinging rocks and dirt out around them.

Dean stood walking out into the open, his gun trained on the ogres, ready to take them out. He stayed well away from the angry bears as he circled toward the opening. Elves stepped out with more arrows notched and ready.

"Sam, hey man." Dean called stepping back into the opening.

"Dee." Sam groaned as he slumped against the wall holding his injured arm and cringing in pain.

After one look at Sam, being sure he was able to breathe ok, Dean turned and stomped back out of the structure toward the four ogres still lying on the ground. He had his gun pointed out in front of him as dark, angry rage enveloped him making his see nothing but revenge on the one who dare hurt his baby brother.

Prince Dalyor walked into the clearing and looked down on the ogres on the ground. 

"It seems we have others who would prefer to break the treaty."

"Hold!" a deep male voice commanded as an ogre much bigger than the four on the ground stepped into the clearing. He was flanked by three others carrying spears and swords looking even more ominous than the four on the ground.

Before Dean could get a shot off, the largest of the ogres knocked his gun hand aside and grabbed a hand full of jacket and shirt pulling Dean up off his feet where he was face to face with him. The dark rage and boiling blood still spilled from him as he matched the stare of the ogre.

"No one hurts my baby brother and lives." he growled out between clenched teeth not letting the massive size of the ogre scare him.

"Lord Belorg, I take no knowledge of these actions you have?" Prince Dalyor inserted knowing the ogre if he wanted could break Dean in half.

"No, treaty not be broken, deal with rogues." he announced motioning to the others to take the four on the ground. "Will not be taken lightly, my will they denied." He sat Dean roughly back onto his feet and turned to the others motioning them to leave.

"Very well, your leave." he bowed slightly as the ogres left as quickly as they arrived.

Dean stumbled slightly from the manhandling and straightened his jacket and shirt before putting his gun in the small of his back and turning back to get Sam. He watched the bears calm with a couple chirps from Kalen before huffing loudly and wandering back the way they came. His fingers still twitched to get a hold of the one who beat his brother so badly.

"Hey little brother." Dean said softly quickly giving him a better once over. He put an arm around his waist taking most of his weight while trying to maneuver him out of the partly collapsed stone structure. "Let's get out of here." 

"Wh-wh't wuss...'rm br'e...Sp'in'...." Sam slurred finding it hard to put one foot in front of the other.

Sam began to sway as he lost his battle with consciousness and Dean guided his limp body to the ground so he wouldn't hurt himself further. 

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean cried checking his neck for a pulse and to be sure he was still breathing. 

Kalen ran to their side and dropped down beside Sam putting his hands to his face as large tears fell down his cheeks. Dean was checking him over for injures when Prince Daylor walked over to them.

"We will help." he said motioning for elves to put together a make shift stretcher to put Sam on. 

Dean watched as they positioned it by his body and helped them put Sam’s body on it. 

"We will take him to our healer. If you will follow. It was good, hunting near by to hear Master Kalen's distress call." 

"I need to pick up our packs on the way down." 

"By your leave, some of my warriors will stay with you until you are safe."

"Thank you." Dean said taking one of the ends of the stretcher to help carry his brother. Kalen walked beside the stretcher holding Sam's hand cooing and singing to him as they carried him back out of the terrain and down to the road. Part of the elves split off heading back into the forest and one besides the three helping to carry Sam stayed with them. 

Dean was glad for the extra protection; he just hoped this healer could fix Sam. He watched the upset pixie take his sleeve to wipe the blood still trickling from Sam's mouth away with such gentleness. The song he was whispering was mournful and sad causing Dean to let out a deep breath hoping this healer was not far away. He wanted his brother looked after as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam began to wake in stages as he let his mind surface, trying to open his eyes. He felt something soft and comfortable under him as he moved his body carefully assessing his injuries. He tried to take a deep breath, but stopped short when a tingling pain started in his chest. He finally forced his eyes open enough to look around seeing billowing, sheer curtains floating around the bed he was laying on. He blinked again wondering if he was dreaming all this. The last he remembered was being beaten and then blackness. He tried to move his arm and realized there was something hard on his arm. He looked puzzled at the foreign object wondering how it got on him as he touched it with his good hand.

"S'm." a small voice called to him as he felt a small weight on the side of the bed beside him. 

Sam's attention was drawn to the happy face of the pixie as he laid his head carefully on Sam's chest chirping softly to him. Sam reached his good hand down to Kalen and rubbed it through his silky, hair lovingly. He closed his eyes back, feeling all his energy drain from him and let his body relax back into the mattress knowing he was safe. Kalen snuggled against him and drifted to sleep. 

Dean slipped into the room to find both of them sleeping peacefully. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Kalen then checked Sam, brushing back his hair and watching him sleep. There were still shadows of bruises on Sam's face, but he was at least getting some color back into his cheeks and his breathing was better. With one final stroke of his hair, Dean left them to rest.

The elves had brought them to a healer of their kind name Takari. She had used her powers and knowledge of the elements and world to help heal most of Sam's injuries. His arm was set and they wrapped it in soft cloth before putting some type of resin on it to harden to allow the bones to heal. She told Dean that once the bone was healed, the cast would begin to dissolve and fall away. Dean was relieved that she had been able to help Sam since they only had the basic of medical supplies with them and his injuries required more than he could do. 

spn

"How be your brother?" the healer, Takari asked as Dean made his way back into the gathering area.

"He's sleeping now; I think he'll be ok after some rest." 

"This be good. Stay you may until he is fully healed."

"Thank you, I am grateful for your help with my brother. I am in your debt."

"It be to our advantage, to head off any unrest of others. Peace we want to keep in this land. Too many good from all have lost their lives to a war that was senseless. Fighting is never good, brings a darkness to the land that is hard to erase."

"Hopefully he'll be able to travel in a day or so. I wanna get the kid back home 'fore some other jackasses....Sorry, I mean, rouges try to cause trouble."

"Understand I do, love for brother strong." she smiled trying to ease his embarrassment.

“Yeah, pretty much raised him from a baby. I guess I’m a little over protective of him.”

"Young warrior your paths ahead will be hard, both apart and together. Be wary the darkness that will try to engulf him, guide young brother with your wisdom and support. Let not mere words come between you, look to the heart, it will show you the way." she said looking off into the night with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Ok." Dean said wondering what she meant by that, but stored it away to contemplate later on when they were back home.

“Told I am, pixies are sending escort for remainder of way.” she changed the subject before he could question her further.

“Good to know. Goin’ to sit with S’mmy before going to bed.” he told her getting up to take his leave.

“Sleep well, young warrior, you are safe here.”

spn

The next few days were a blur for Dean. He only left Sam's side to answer the call of nature. Whenever Sam was awake enough, Dean was pushing liquid or food into him. He got him up when he needed to relieve himself, but other than that, he made Sam stay in bed so he could heal. Takari, the healer, provided Dean with healing teas that he made Sam drink and kept watch of his progress. By the third day, Sam was awake more and able to feed himself and fight with Dean about being too smothering. 

"Dean if you make me drink one more cup of tea, I'm gonna punch you with this cast." Sam growled as he turned away from the cup.

"Come on, open up." 

"I can feed myself now, go away, I'm tired of lookin' at ya." 

"Hey, where's the gratitude, I hauled yer sorry ass out of there and..."

"I think the elves helped too."

"Stop interrupting."

"S'm!" Kalen cried in delight when he saw him sitting up in bed. He scrambled on to it and threw himself into his arms.

"Hey, watch it kid, he's still healing." 

"It's ok. I feel good, just the cast to show for my injuries. Where are we anyway?"

"A healer of the elves, not quiet sure where, but I think we're closer now to the kid's home." 

"Casa." Kalen chirped excitedly. "S'm ok?"

"Yeah, I'm a lot better. I want to get up and move around." he said getting up and sitting on the side of the bed to let the dizziness pass. "I need to get my strength back."

"Ok, but not far." Dean cautioned him taking his arm to support him.

"I can do it myself, why don't you go do something, anything, somewhere else." 

"Testy today aren't we."

"Bite me." Sam snapped back as he let Kalen lead him out of the room.

spn

"It seems your brother is healing." Takari commented to Dean as she watched him watch his brother and Kalen.

"Yeah, when he starts gettin' cranky, I know he's on the mend."

"I have heard from scouts that the pixies will be here by the end of the day."

"That's good news then; we can finally get him home and go home ourselves." 

"You have changed my opinion of humans, young warrior; I see not all are bad."

"It's the same no matter where you go, you have good and you have bad, no way around it." he shrugged. 

"Your world not much different than our world."

"You could say that, I guess, just different players in the game."

"Funny you are. I need to go see about rooms for the new arrivals."

"Alright, I'm going to track Sam down, be sure he's not overdoing it."

spn

Night was creeping in when the party of pixies made their way to the healer's dwelling. They were brought before Takari to be welcomed before given food and drink.

Kalen walked into the room with Sam and Dean trailing behind him. He stopped for a moment and ran to throw himself into the arms of an older pixie that looked almost identical to Kalen.

"Bro'er." he cried happily chirping and twittering to him.

"Kalen, brother, good it is to see you. Worried we have been." the older one answered hugging him tightly.

"Corym, bro'er, fr'ends, S'm and Dee, help get home." Kalen explained introducing the brothers.

"Grateful we are kind humans; we thought brother lost to us forever."

"No problem, just glad we could help." Dean responded.

"Nice to meet you." Sam added checking out the two other pixies sitting at the table.

They were short in stature, not even coming up to his shoulders. Their long hair ranged from a dark brown to a sandy brown and their ears were pointed and their almond shaped, slanted eyes were all dark in color. Their faces were slightly oval with ruddy complexions. All had light cotton shirts with soft brown leather britches and matching vests which didn't hide the strong, subtle muscles each had. They might not look it at first glance, but he could tell they would be formable foes in battle. Each wore a black belt with a sword and drawstring bag hanging on it. They also carried bows as tall as they were and sheaths filled with arrows. He noticed the pixies were eyeing Dean and him warily, whispering among themselves as they kept looking Sam up and down. He shifted his attention back to Kalen, starting to feel uncomfortable with their scrutiny.

“Our parent, be happy safe you are. Great feast planned for your return.” Corym told Kalen. “Pixies be coming from far away.”

“Party, like.” Kalen clapped his hands. “Fr’ends come too.”

“Course, honored they will be by all.” he nodded. “Tomorrow our leave we will take, if all are ready for travel.”

“That depends on Sam.”

“Me, yeah I’ll be ok to travel.”

“You sure?”

“Dean, the only thing left to heal is my arm, let’s get Kalen home.”

“Alright, we’ll be ready to leave in the morning then.”

“Come, let us eat.” Takari called to them as food was brought in and placed on the tables. An extra table was added at the end for the guest to sit at as the others took seats. Food and drink was passed around and everyone enjoyed their meal.

spn

"Master Corym, a room has been prepared for you and your companions." the healer told him.

"Our thanks we give, your hospitality is welcome."

"One of my staff will show you, at your leave."

"Many thanks."

"Enjoy as long as thee like, I shall retire for the night, morning we will say our fare wells."

"Good night." the two brothers told her.

"Peace be with you." Corym commented as his companions nodded to her. 

"How far is your home from here?" Sam asked Corym

"The sun will pass two times over us before we walk in our land."

"About two to three days then, that's good."

"Any dangers we should know about?"

"Some poisonous plants, must avoid, we guard, no worry."

"Oh believe me, I'm not worried, Sam and me can hold our own in any fight. Fighting's not new to us."

"That be good, Kalen, we take our leave now, rest we should."

"Ok, sleep with S'm." 

"As you wish." he smiled. "Fr'ends."

"Nite guys."

"You ready too bro?" 

"Yeah, am getting a little tired." he commented stretching as he got up to follow him to their hut.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The day dawned cool and clear as the sun began her trek across the Heavens bringing with her the hopes of a new day. There was already activity in the healer's house as elves busied themselves preparing food for the travelers to take with them. 

Sam rolled over feeling a small body grunt beside him as he knocked Kalen off his chest.

"Hey Kalen, time to get up buddy." Sam yawned before tossing a pillow at his big brother who was snoring softly in the bed across from him receiving a groan and mumbling from the lump.

"Knock it off."

"Get up; we need to get ready to leave."

"I'm up, I'm up." he growled at Sam sitting up. "Why do mornin's hav' ta come so early."

"Well, as the earth moves around the sun and the earth revolves..."

"Bite me!" he sneered tossing the pillow at his brother's smirking face. 

Sam laughed as he pushed himself off the bed and stood letting his spine pop and crack. 

"Man, I'll be glad when this trip is over." Sam stated. "You ready to go home?"

"H'me, casa, fa'ly." Kalen smiled accepting clean pants and shirt from Sam.

"Pack ya things, after a quick bite, we're heading out." Dean told his brother while pulling on a pair of jeans and sitting to pull on his boots.

"Got it." Sam answered pulling a tee shirt over his head and smoothing it over his stomach. He picked up his discarded clothes and rolled them up before stuffing the bundle in his pack. Kalen handed him his clothes to add to the pack.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Sam said shouldering his pack and taking Kalen's offered hand.

spn

The brothers made their way toward the meeting room, letting the mouth watering aroma guide them. They found the other pixies were already there and talking quietly with Takari, the healer. All four looked up when the brothers and pixie walked in. Kalen ran to his brother throwing himself into his arms.

"Li'le brother, slept well I hope." 

"Yes, S'm go'd pil-lo." he giggled chirping and humming happily looking over at Sam. 

Sam felt his face grow hot as he ducked his head and sat down beside his brother. 

"Let's eat up and get on the road." Dean said picking up a plate with what looked like pancakes on it. He dished several onto his plate and passed them to Sam. He poured a generous amount of syrup over them and began to dig in. 

Sam accepted the plate, putting one in Kalen's plate and two in his. Kalen slid into the seat beside Sam and began to eat. Sam smiled down at the little pixie knowing he was going to miss him when they got him home and they went home themselves. Home, did he really have one, he thought. They had moved around so much when he was young, there was no one place he could call home. He guessed the only thing that could be considered home for him was the Impala. Dean's Baby had been a constant in both their lives even when it had been totaled several times and put back together. Dean always made sure the things that made the Impala personnel to them stayed in the car like the little green army man Sam shoved into the ashtray in the back, the Lego’s Dean crammed into the air vents that still rattled and the initials of each brother carved into the back panel of the rear window. 

"Please my regard you give to the elders." Takari said in her soft lyrical voice.

"I shall mistress. Told I was to relay the elder’s thanks for the help you have given."

"My pleasure it has been." she answered bowing her head slightly to the elder pixie.

"Thanks for what ya did for my brother too." Dean added. 

"Most welcome young hunter, may the remainder of your journey be a peaceful one." 

"I hope it will, I've had enough surprises for one visit." 

"S'm, m're go'd."

"Want some fruit?"

"Yep." he said chirped getting an amusing look from his brother. Kalen had picked up quiet a bit of Dean and Sam's language over the past weeks and tried to use it. 

"Alright." he laughed scooping fruit onto his plate. 

Kalen chirped excitedly as he crammed fruit into his mouth with his hands. He looked up smiled as he munched the fruit, juice dripping down his chin. Sam fussed as he wiped his chin and Dean snickered picking up some fruit with his fingers and popping it in his mouth and chewing. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, huffing at him for his table manners. The pixies exchanged puzzled looks and went back to eating, thinking these two were peculiar humans, but they didn't have much knowledge about humans to compare them to.

spn

"Safe travels, my dear friends. This way again, welcome you will be." the healer told the group as she bowed to them in respect. 

"Peace be unto you healer. Welcome our land you will be." Corym responded for the pixies bowing to her.

"Thanks." Dean added with a nod of his head, as Sam did the same.

spn

The six travelers headed out in the direction of the pixie realm. The pixies moved out ahead of the brothers and Kalen, their posture changing to one of a hunter, watching their surroundings with sharp, hawk like eyes. Dean and Sam had to slow their pace slightly, due to the difference in leg length of them and the pixies. 

"Did you notice the attitude change?" Dean mumbled quietly to his brother.

"Yeah, like they're expecting trouble." he replied.

"Keep alert."

"Got it." Sam said as he scanned the area around them too.

Kalen began to hum as he skipped along with the brothers. He chirped happily to his brother running ahead to skip beside him talking and waving his arms excitedly at him. His brother affectingly ruffled his hair, saying something neither brother could hear. Kalen's twittering laugh floated back to them as they watched him clap him hands happily. 

"Wonder what that's about?"

"No idea." Dean answered. "Must be a brother thing." he added bumping his shoulder with his brother's

Sam smiled to himself accepting his brother's tease. These moments were few and far between and he tried to enjoy what he could get. He missed the simple times they used to have where they weren't having to save the world or sacrifice themselves for each other.

spn

The pixies marched on most of the day, only stopping briefly for a quick lunch before starting out again. They continued until one of the pixies broke off from the rest, disappearing into a patch of trees. He came back out minutes later and spoke to Corym, pointing back into the trees.

"We stop and rest." he told the brothers heading into the trees, looking back to be sure they were following.

"Ok, come on Sammy, guess we stopping for the night."

"Good, starting to get a little tired." Sam puffed wiping his face.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Didn't wanna hold us up."

Dean and Sam followed the pixies into the trees finding it was much cooler under the branches out of the sun's hot rays. They found the pixies had stopped in a small clearing and dropped their bags by some small saplings. Two of the guides picked up their bows and trotted into the bushes.

"They hunt dinner, come rest, water good." Corym instructed them pointing to moss covered rocks that had a steady stream of water running from it.

"Good, I'm out." Dean said dropping his pack and pulling out his water bottle. "Give me yours, I'll fill it."

"Thanks." Sam said dropping his pack and sitting on a flat rock to pull his water bottle from it. 

Dean took their bottles to the tiny brook and filled each one with the crystal, cold water.

"Here, drink, get hydrated." 

"Ok." Sam replied accepting the water and drinking some. 

He sat quietly and watched Dean unroll their sleeping bags on some soft grass before moving to a bare spot to dig a place for a fire. He gathered rocks to line the hole and went looking for wood. Kalen skipped along with him picking up small branches and pine cones to use as starter. Dean took out his lighter and struck it holding it under a pine cone. Corym watched with interest and walked closer eyeing the lighter Dean had used.

Dean arranged more wood over the burning cones building the fire up. He took the coffee pot and filled it with water and sat it in the fire to heat. He looked up when the two pixies silently stepped back into the clearing carrying two chicken size birds that had been gutted and plucked. They brought them over to the fire and took a burning stick to singe them. One held the birds while the other found a strong stick to thread through the birds so they could be put over the fire to roast.

Kalen had wandered down by the brook, following it a short distance looking in the grass and cattails. He began digging in the mud pulling roots up and washing them in the brook. He took a handful to Corym chirping and holding them out to him.

"A moment, brother." he told him pulling a small knife from his boot and cutting the steam and green tops off, then giving them back to him keeping one for himself.

Kalen walked around offering one to each pixie and the brothers. Dean looked at his, sniffing it carefully. Sam took a bite and chewed.

"Taste like carrots." he shrugged taking another bite.

"Rabbit food." Dean frowned wrinkling his nose, but giving it a taste chewing slowly. "Give me meat anytime." he said checking the birds, turning them and adding more wood to the fire. "Want coffee?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam said tiredly which didn't get by Dean as he glanced sideways at Sam. 

"Me to." Kalen piped in sitting down beside Sam digging in the pack for his cup.

Sam chuckled and pulled out the remaining sugar shaking a bit into his cup and adding water. He swished it around before giving it to the little pixie. Kalen clucked his tongue and eagerly sipped the sweet water before offering some to his brother. Corym took a small sip and smiled giving it back to his brother. He smiled at Sam knowing he had been watching after Kalen.

Sam settled on his sleeping bag watching the pixies take out what looked like pieces of cloth and went over to the saplings checking for the strongest. They proceeded to tie the ends making a hammock for each to sleep in. He continued to watch them as he eyes got heavy and before he knew it he was dozing.

spn

"Hey wake up, birds ready." Dean called to him giving his foot a kick. 

Sam jerked himself awake and looked around seeing the pixies eating and Dean holding a plate out to him.

"Eat something." he encouraged pushing the plate into his hands. 

"Ok." he mumbled picking up a piece of meat and shoving it in his mouth, chewing slowly trying to stay awake.

"Kid want more?" 

"No, stuffed." he groaned patting him stomach like he had seen Dean do on occasion. 

Sam snickered at Kalen's antics before washing his food down with the coffee Dean fixed for him. He wiped his hands and laid back down as exhaustion took over his body demanding sleep.

The weather was nice with just enough coolness to make in comfortable. Dean flipped Sam's sleeping bag flap over his body, pausing for a moment to watch him sleep. He sipped the last of his coffee before gathering the dishes to wash them. After banking the fire, Dean settled down on his sleeping bag noticing the pixies had retired to their hammocks swinging gently among the trees. Kalen had snuggled in with Sam and was whistling softly to be answered by the other pixies. Dean closed his eyes and let the whistles lull him to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was early afternoon the following day and the travelers were entering a small grove of trees, welcoming the coolness the shade offered. They had not gone far when suddenly a crazed being, slightly taller than a pixie jumped out of the brush running at them yelling and screaming.

"Death to all pixies!" he screamed in rage as he ran toward the four pixies with a wicked looking knife drawn to attack. 

Before the pixies could draw their swords or notch an arrow, Dean stepped in front of them, shielding them and fired two shots, one to the head and one to the chest, dropping the being eight feet from them. Sam moved beside his brother with his gun out and scanned the area for any further danger. Dean stood posed for any other threat, gun trained on the area where the being had come from. The sound of the gun shots echoed around them as unseen animals scurried for shelter, hiding from the strange sound. 

Dean turned to the pixies and lowered his gun before saying. "Sorry, it had to be done." he told the frozen pixies. They stared at him in shock, since none had heard a gunshot before. Dean ignored their stares as he listened and watched for any others that might be a threat.

"Corym, fairy he'ped take me." Kalen said after getting a good look at the body laying crumpled at Dean's feet.

"Seems you have rid us of one of the rogue fairies who took my brother." Corym told Dean. "For that, grateful we are. What manner of weapon do you weld?"

"It's a gun, very dangerous in the wrong hands, but a formable weapon for those who know how to use it." Dean said tucking it back into his jeans. "Hopefully ya won't hear it again."

Sam put his weapon away too and looked down at the dead fairy feeling a sadness for his death. He still didn't understand why people, from this realm or their's couldn't get alone. Why couldn't they just live in peace?

"Should we bury him?" 

"No, fairies will take care of own, ritual they will perform." Corym told him. "We move him under the trees, lay on the grass."

"Sam, grab his feet." Dean said as he bent down to pick the fairy up under the arms. They moved the dead body off the road and onto the grass laying him carefully down. Sam put his hands together on his stomach and straightened his clothes.

Kalen picked a small bunch of flowers and brought them over, laying them on his chest while humming a sad melody. The other pixies gathered around the body and bowed their heads as Kalen ended his song. Dean and Sam waited behind them while they stood quietly for a few minutes.

"We go now." Corym told them leading everyone back to the road to continue their journey. "We travel longer today so can be home sooner."

"Sounds good to me, you ok Sammy, can you go on farther?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Rest last night helped, I'm better today." he said shouldering his pack and settling it on his shoulders ready continue. 

"Ok, lead on then." he motioned to the pixies allowing them to take the lead, but staying close and keeping his senses on alert.

Sam could tell Dean was still in hunter mode and he saw him check his gun, being sure it was within easy reach. He shifted his pack and made sure he could access his gun also. He knew Dean's instincts were usually correct and he wanted to be prepared in case there was another attack. He kept pace with Dean, but every once and a while would look over his shoulder behind them.

The pixies pushed on much longer than the day before and didn't stop until most of the sunlight was gone. They found another sheltered area for them to set up camp and Corym and one of the others disappeared to hunt for dinner. 

spn

Sam rolled out their sleeping bags and Dean went about fixing a fire. Kalen wandered around the camp, tired, hungry and ready for bed. His brother and friend came back with five nice size fish ready to be cooked over the fire. Dean helped position them and checked the bag Takari had given him to see if there was anything left in it. He pulled out some round chunks of bread and laid it on a stone by the fire to warm.

"I'm goin' to stand watch tonight." Dean said quietly to Sam so the pixies wouldn't hear. 

"You think it's necessary?" 

"Better safe than sorry. If there was one rogue, there might be more near by."

"Wake me in a few hours and I'll take over."

"I'll be ok, you need to rest."

"You do to, at least give yourself a few hours or I'm stayin' up with ya." Sam told him, a look of determination on his face.

"Fine." Dean finally gave in knowing that look from his brother meant there was no use arguing with him. He would use that same look growing up when he wanted his way and would not back down no matter what Dean did or said.

spn

"Hey, wake up." Dean whispered to Sam as he shook his shoulder. "Your turn to watch."

"I'm up." Sam jerked breathing hard as he forced himself awake. He sat up and slipped Kalen to the side as he moved to sit by the fire Dean still had going. He accepted the cup of coffee Dean was holding out to him and took a sip. 

Dean settled on his bag and sighed letting the tension flow from him as he let himself doze, but kept his senses alert to any noises that were foreign. He knew Sam would be ok guarding, but he wasn't let himself go into deep sleep until they were safe in the pixie realm.

spn

The next day was overcast as the travelers made their way up a hill, around a curve and down into a valley. The pixies were getting excited since they were nearing their home whispering among themselves.

"Home...Casa!" Kalen chirped jumping around Sam and Dean with so much energy and excitement. He skipped up to his brother taking his hand as they made their way deeper into the valley.

"I can't believe this is almost over." Sam commented letting his eyes wonder over the land around them. It seemed the land changed from realm to realm. Color had returned, with flowers and bushes dotting the land in an array of colors and shapes. They could hear what sounded like a waterfall just out of their sight and insect and bird noises seemed more abundant and happier. 

"Yeah and that means we need to find a way out of here, you know. I'm hoping Kalen's kin can help with that or know someone who can."

"Yeah, you're right; at least we know there are ways to get back." 

"I say we rest one day and then talk to someone 'bout crossing back over. I missing my Baby and bacon cheese burgers." 

"You have to admit, we've found some interesting food here, not too different from ours."

"Yeah, Bambi wasn't too bad, now those birds over open flame...really good."

"Hey look." Sam pointed up ahead of them as more pixies stepped out of from the tree line to greet the ones ahead of them.

"Guess that's the welcoming party." Dean said watching them slap each other on the back in greeting.

Kalen ran back to the brothers grabbing their hands and pulling them forward toward the group. The new pixies started open mouthed at the giants coming nearer. Several took a step backward, unsure of humans.

"These my fr'ends, S'm and Dee." Kalen explained.

"Brave warriors they are, my brother they saved and helped to get home." Corym added putting the new pixies somewhat at ease.

"Come, Ma and Fa wait." Kalen urged Dean and Sam as he ran ahead of them.

Sam laughed at his enthusiasm and slowed as they were able to see around the next bend in the road. Ahead lay the pixie dwellings, nestled in a huge grove of trees that gave them shelter. Spears of sunlight shone down among the branches like spotlights lighting sections of the village. 

Kalen began chirping and whistling loudly the closer they got, bringing pixies from their homes to line the street that led into the middle of the village. Kalen cried with delight and threw himself into the arms of a much older male pixie as another older female rushed to him hugging him tight as they talked to him.

“Must be his parents.” Dean surmised as he slowed his pace allowing the reunion to have some privacy.

“Probably.” Sam agreed keeping the pace Dean set slowing with him.

Kalen ran back to them and urged them closer to the older pixies.

"I am told it was bravery from you that has returned our son to us. For this we are in your debt." Kalen's father told the brothers. 

"Nice to meet ya." Sam bowed slightly to them.

"H'llo." Dean added. 

"I am Lashul one of the high elders of the pixie clan and my mate Sarya. Tonight celebrate we will, you will be honored for all you have done. Tired you must be, son show them the way."

"C'me." Kalen motioned heading deeper into the village. He looked back to be sure they were following before skipping ahead of them.

spn

The brothers were led to a hut near the back corner of the village. Both brothers had to duck to go through the doorway and the roof was just barely tall enough for them to stand up straight in. They did a quick look around noticing there were no beds but body size rugs with blankets on them for sleeping. A table and two chairs sat off to the side of the room with glasses and a jug of water. It was simple and serviceable for their needs. Kalen waved good bye and headed back out into village, stopping to greet others.

Dean slipped his pack off his shoulder and dropped it by the mat closest to the door. Sam did the same noting nothing ever changed with his brother; always being sure he protected his little brother. 

"You wanna rest for a bit or check the place out?" 

"I think I'll relax, just for a while at least. Catch up on a little rest." Sam replied pulling his sleeping bag off his pack and rolling it out on the rug and blankets. With that as a cushion, it made a pretty good bed. He didn't want Dean to know just how tired he really was so he wouldn't worry. 

It didn't get by Dean that Sam was hiding something from him and was sure it was how tired he really was. He had been keeping a sharp eye on him since the attack and knew he was trying to hide how he was actually doing. 

"Alright, I'm gonna walk around, check the place out. Get some rest." he agreed walking to the entrance and looking out. "I'll be back."

"Ok-k." he yawned stretching out on his sleeping bag. At least here he could actually rest without having to worry about something attacking him. Sam settled down into the soft bed and let his mind shut down and drift away in a sea of nothingness and darkness. 

spn

As Dean wandered through the village, he saw the pixies busily getting ready for the feast tonight. He smelled mouth watering aroma from meat roasting over an open fire, breads were baking in rock oven and even the scent of sweets mixed in with the other aromas. The pixies watched the tall human wander through the village and kept their distance even knowing he was no danger to them.

To one side of the village was a huge field that had been cleared and plowed and was planted with rows and rows of fruit and vegetables of which he couldn't name. Splashes of reds, blues, oranges, greens, purples and browns separated each variety. Pixies walked among the rows pulling weeds and harvesting the crop. He walked further around the village and saw wooden boxes sitting out among a field. Dean could just make out bees hurriedly going in and out of the hives bringing pollen in. Out from the hives were pastures with what looked like goats and sheep, but slightly different than he was use to seeing, grazed peacefully. 

Dean passed by female pixies that were carding and spinning wool and some were weaving on looms making colorful blankets and cloth. They looked up as he passed by them, twittering among themselves in whispers and giggles.

Cheering at the back of the village caught his attention and he headed that way to see what was going on. He found young pixies being taught how to shoot with a bow and defend themselves with knives and swords. He stood off to the side watching the training of the young. He was amazed at how good some of them were already as arrows flew at the targets and others threw knives.

"Would you like to try?" one of the trainers asked him holding out a bow.

Dean stepped closer and took the bow, testing its pull strength and balance. He was familiar with crossbows and the same principals applied. He accepted an arrow and notched it, turning slightly sideways and pulling back the string to his nose. After lining up the target, he drew in a slow breath before releasing, allowing the arrow to fly sending it into the bull's eye. 

"Not bad indeed." the trainer nodded impressed with his marksmanship.

"Thanks, not my first bow lesson." Dean commented handing back the bow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam pulled himself from a deep sleep as something started climbing over him. His instincts kicked in and he made ready to defend himself when he heard chirping and tweeting. He relaxed as he opened his eyes to see Kalen kneeling beside him hands on his chest. 

"Up S'm, eat." he chirped clapping his hands excitedly. 

"Ok, I'm up." he smiled sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around for Dean, but didn't see him in the hut. He noticed Kalen had changed back into pixie clothes. "Kalen, where's Dean?"

"W'lking." he pointed out the doorway. "Come."

"Let me get my boots on." Sam chuckled at Kalen's impatience. "Ok, let’s go find Dean."

They walked out together, Sam searching for his brother among the pixies. Kalen pulled him toward the middle of the structures and to one of the larger ones. Pixies were hurrying in and out, bringing food and drink. Sam stepped into the interior to see tables and benches spread out around the room. There were all kinds of food sitting on the tables ready to be consumed.

Sam spotted Dean sitting at the front of the room with Kalen's parents. Kalen pulled Sam that way, weaving among the others to get to the table.

"Hey Sammy." Dean called to him. "You'll have to sit here, only one big enough to hold us." he mumbled sliding over on the bench he was sitting on.

"We were looking for you." Sam said looking down at the bench before glancing at the other smaller benches that were occupied by pixies seeing the difference in size. 

"Sit, young one, it is time to celebrate." Lashul told them clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. 

He sat down beside his brother and smiled when Kalen wiggled in between them sitting on the edge of the bench to reach the table. Sam slid him to his knee so he could reach the table easier.

All the pixies stopped their chattering and looked toward the head table waiting for the elder to speak. 

"This is a time of celebration for us with the return of my son. We all want to thank these two human who cared enough about our kind to escort him back to us, risking their own lives in so doing. From now on, both will be honored for their bravery and will always be welcome in our realm. Tonight we eat, drink and rejoice Master's Dean and Sam, you have our undying gratitude. Everyone! Enjoy.” 

The pixies cheered and clapped all trying to get a glimpse of the brothers. Neither brother was one who wanted or needed attention, so they nodded once and hid behind their drinks. The food was being passed around now and the brothers began to fill their plates glad to be out of the spotlight even thought they still got plenty of stares and pats on the back from passing pixies.

“The food is really good.” Sam comment to Lashul as he sampled some of the unknown food. 

“He’s right; you really know how to throw a party.” Dean added forking some more meat in his mouth.

Sam frowned at him as he kicked him under the table. Dean looked at him arching an eyebrow at his brother’s bitch face and roll of his eyes.

“Glad that I am you like our meager offerings. I understand one kidnapper attacked on way here and was dealt with.”  
“Yeah, I had no choice.” Dean said looking down at his food.

“Understand I do, grateful we are. Is there anything you would like?”

“Well there is one thing; do you know a way back to our world?” Dean asked. “It’s nice here and all, but we got family and things we need to take care of over there.”

“One way there is, only known to pixies that will lead you to your realm. Enjoy tonight, tomorrow Corym will show you path to portal and journey you may go. Careful you must be, dangers you could encounter.”

“Sounds good, we’ll be careful, it’s not the first time we’ve had to face danger, nothing new to us.”

“See that I do, mighty warriors you both be. Enjoy tonight, tomorrow your journey home can begin.”

“How far is this portal?” Sam asked shifting Kalen to his other knee. 

“A day or so walk to the north.” 

“S’m goin’ h’me?” Kalen asked looking up at his strong face.

“Yeah Kalen, Dean and I have to go home, to see Bobby and help people there.”

“Miss ya I will.” he sighed throwing his arms around his waist to hug him.

“I’ll miss you too.” 

“Dee, miss ya too.” Kalen said slipping from Sam’s knee to crawl into Dean’s lap to hug him.

“Me too Kid, but you’re home where ya belong and we have to go home too.” he said cuddling Kalen to him as he brushed his hair out of his face. 

“Kal come.” Corym told him holding out his hand. Kalen let his brother pull him from Dean’s lap and lead him away. The brothers watched as a twinkle of mischief sparkled in Kalen’s eyes as he looked back at them. 

The brothers looked at each other wondering what was going on. They didn’t have long to wait as Kalen proudly walked back in a few minutes later carrying a plate with a large pie on it. He stopped at Dean and with his brother’s help sat it on the table.

“For you, our best fruit used, re-re...” Kalen started looking up at his brother for help.

“Reward.” he whispered.

“Re-’ard for h’lp.” he beamed.

“Thanks Kid, it smells delicious.” Dean smiled taking in the aroma of the pie. He accepted a knife and sliced into the pie pulling a piece out, setting it on his plate. He cut several more pieces, passing them out to those around him. 

“This is delicious!” Dean moaned taking a big bite of the pie. “Someone knows how to make a pie, please thank them.” 

“Yum!” Kalen agreed smacking his lips as he ate. 

“Very good.” Sam agreed chuckling at Kalen when he picked up his piece of pie with his fingers so he could take bigger bites. He managed to smear pie across his face and all over his fingers that he began to lick.

“Here.” Sam laughed taking a napkin and helping him wipe his face and hands. 

“That’s ok Kid, its better if you get it on ya.” Dean snickered licking his fingers too. 

spn

Sam rolled his sleeping bag up and tied it to his pack before looking over at Dean who was doing the same. He looked over at him seeing he was ready too.

“Come on bro, let’s go home.” Dean said quietly to him letting him go outside first.

“Home.” Sam mumbled to himself.

All the pixies were waiting outside for them to tell them good bye. Corym and one of the same pixies that escorted them before stood to the side, armed and ready to lead them to the portal. Lashul and Sarya stood at the front of the group with Kalen by their side.

The brothers stopped in front of the family to say their good byes. Kalen ran toward Sam who leaned down to catch the pixie as he jumped into his arms. He hugged him tight giving him a kiss on the forehead while he blinked back the tears. 

“Fr’end S’m.” the pixie chirped into Sam’s ear as he clung to his neck. “Luv ya.” Sam felt tears drip from Kalen’s face onto his neck and blinked his own away. 

“You be good buddy.“ Sam whispered. With one final hug Sam handed him to his brother’s waiting arms.

“Dee, family, luv ya.” Kalen told him squeezing his hug tighter. 

Dean ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head lovingly. With one final hug, he sat him back on his feet, patting his back before coughing and clearing the lump in his throat.

“Much thanks for your courage to bring our son home. Welcome you will be always in our realm. Safe travels on your journey home.” Lashul told the brothers bowing to both of them. Kalen’s mother bowed to them offering her thanks also.

“Take care of him.” Dean told them and nodded to Sam. “Ya ready Corym?”

“Yes, follow us.” Corym said turning and motioning his companion to follow. 

The brothers gave one final wave, before turning and heading out of the village, following their guides. Dean glanced over at his brother who was in his own world mulling over something in his mind. He saw the sad expression that Sam couldn’t hide from him. They were going to miss their little pixie and the mischief and antics he could get into. He decided to keep a close eye on Sam over the next few days to be sure he was going to be ok.

spn

“Rest here, replenish water.” Corym told the brothers stopping by a fast flowing stream. 

“Great, I’m ready for a snack.” Dean said slipping his pack off and pulling out his water bottle. “Sam give me your’s and I’ll fill it.” Dean looked over at his brother when he didn’t get an answer and saw Sam sitting on a rock looking out at the flowing water. “Hey bro, you hear me?” he said louder.  
“What?” Sam asked looking absently up at him.

“You ok?”

“Um...Yeah, I’m fine. What did you want?”

“Water bottle, refill.” he told him snapping his fingers impatiently.

Sam dug around in his pack and pulled his bottle out offering it to an impatient Dean. 

“Sammy, watch yourself.” 

“I will.” he told him going back to watching the water. 

Dean sighed and shook his head deciding he would talk to him later when they stopped for the night. From what he got out of Corym, the portal could only be found at sunrise. The first rays of a new day would point to the portal and he had the words that needed to be said to open it. They would only have a few minutes to pass over before it would close. Corym wasn’t sure where the portal lead to in their world, no pixie had used this way in a very long time and no other beings knew of it.

The pixies were downstream toward a deeper part of the stream doing something Dean couldn’t make out until one of them shot an arrow into the water and pulled out a fish. They were getting food for their evening meal. Dean paused and watched the skilled hunters snag several more fish before stopping to fix them. They bowed their heads over the fish and thanked the spirits for the food before gutting and wrapping them in broad leaves. 

“We go now.” Corym announced as the pixies strolled back to the brothers. “Almost to camp for night.”

“And we’ll be at the portal?”

“Stop early, rise early before sunrise, must be in place when sun hits peak.”

“Sammy, come on, we’re moving out.” Dean called to him tossing his water bottle to him. 

Out of instinct Sam grabbed at the bottle, trying to catch it only to have it slide out of hands and roll at feet. He reached down and picked it up, brushing off some dirt before replacing it in his pack. Dean frowned at him not liking his brother was spacing right now. They weren’t out of here yet and they needed to stay alert. He watched Sam follow the pixies and fell in behind him as he checked the area out with a hunter’s gaze.

spn

The travelers hiked for another two hours before the pixies lead them to a small clearing to set up camp. Dean had a fire going and the fish cooking in record time. Everyone one ate quickly and the pixies hung their hammocks a short distance away. Dean waited until they were swinging gently to talk to Sam.

“Ok, spill it.” Dean demanded from Sam.

“What?” Sam asked looking up innocently and puzzled at him.

“What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?” he asked. “You’ve been absentminded since we left, you know that’s what gets ya killed.” he chastised him as easily as he could.

“I don’t know...” Sam trailed off looking deep into the fire. “Did you ever think maybe...about having kids?”  
Dean stared at the side of Sam’s face as he continued to stare at the fire. He knew where Sam was coming from. He knew Sam had wanted to be normal, marry, have kids, live in a house with a picket fence, but reality always has a way of slapping you in the face. Both had faced the facts that the life they led didn’t leave room for family, hell it didn’t leave room for you to get close to anyone for fear they end up dead. 

Sam didn’t wait for an answer from Dean before continuing, “You know having Kalen around it just got me thinking...Are we missing out on not having a real life and having kids?”

“Sammy, you know how dangerous what we do is, it wouldn’t be fair to subject anyone to that. Think of all the baddies that would just love to snag someone we love and hold it over us. Their lives would be in constant danger because of us.”

“I understand that after what has happened in the past, but those feelings...It just got me thinking and...I feel like I’m missing out...Sometimes I wish I could be normal...” he trailed off.

“I wish you could be too, Sammy.” he said softly feeling Sam’s melancholy mood. “Come on, we need to get some sleep, we’re goin’ home in the mornin’.” 

Sam sighed and nodded he heard, but still didn’t move to his sleeping bag. Dean lay down and watched his brother until he tossed a stick he was fiddling with in the fire and moved to his bag to lie down. He had his back to Dean so he couldn’t see the silent tears slip from his eyes and trail down his cheeks. Dean couldn’t see them, but he knew Sam was hiding the tears from him. A deep sadness hung over him as he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

spn

“Wake up, we need to get goin’” Dean urged his brother kicking lightly at his feet to wake him.

“Um...Wh-what...Ye-ah-ah.” Sam yawned stretching his arms above his head. “I’m up.”

“Here, drink this.” Dean said offering him the last of the coffee. 

“Thanks.” he grunted accepting the cup and sipping on the warm liquid. He watched Dean put out the fire with the remaining water in the coffee pot and kicking dirt on top of it. 

“Corym said it’s about an hour further and we’ll just have to wait for the sun to show us the way.” 

“Good, I’m ready to go home.” 

“Get yer bag rolled and packed then.”

After tossing the last mouthful of coffee, Sam shook his sleeping bag before rolling it up and strapping it to his pack and sticking the cup in his pack. He shook his body trying to take away the tiredness he still felt before shouldering his pack and walking toward the pixies. Dean glanced at him and saw how tired he still looked and the hint of dark circles beginning under his eyes. When they got home, he was going to make Sam sleep for a couple of days. 

There was just enough light to allow for the travelers to make the last leg of their journey. The pixies pushed on through the forest that had begun to thin out to stop as they broke through the trees. Sam and Dean stepped up beside them to look up at a sheer cliff stretching several hundred feet into the air. Dean looked right and left seeing it went on as far as he could see. 

“We’re not goin’ to have to climb this are we?” Dean asked cautiously.

“No, come.” Corym motioned to the brothers as he began to walk along the edge of the cliff. He stopped after ten minutes and pointed to a sliver of an opening that would of gone unnoticed if you didn’t know where to look. “Must go through here. Look for circle room, wait there. Sun will guide you, say the spell and door will open.”

“Thank you Corym, take care of your brother.” Dean said holding out his hand. 

“I will.” he replied taking his hand to shake.

“Safe travels home, thanks for the help.” Sam told him accepting his hand to shake. 

“Travels be safe.” Corym said before both of the pixies disappeared into the trees.

spn

“Packs off, it’s gonna be a tight squeeze.” Dean grunted looking at the crack carefully. “We may have to crawl some.”

“I’m ready.” Sam told him removing his pack and looking around Dean at the crack. 

“Let’s do this, the sun’ll be showing soon.” 

“Lead on.”

Dean slipped into the tight crack and began to work his way inward squeezing around boulders jutting out all around them. Sam grunted as a rock scrapped his side when he pushed himself around it. They pushed, squeezed, crawled and wiggled deeper into the crack for twenty more minutes until it suddenly opened up into a circular room approximately thirty foot in diameter. 

“This must be it.” Dean huffed as he stretched his sore back and wiped the blood from the scrapes on his fingers.

“Glad to be out of that.” Sam winced holding his side that had been rubbed raw. He felt blood seeping into his shirt and pulled it away from his body. 

They both looked around the circular room wondering where it was going to appear. Dean looked up at the brightness that was growing stronger with each passing minute and began to picture where the sun would come up from to guess its direction.

“You have the spell?”

“Yeah, I‘m thinking it’s gonna be over here.”

Both brothers watched closely as suddenly a strong ray of sunlight pierced the circle casting a multicolored shaft of light onto the wall in front of them. 

“Now Dean!” Sam cried when he saw the light.

“Powers of the earth  
Let this light guide the way  
Open up the door  
Allow the passage   
Of the ones before you”

Dean recited loudly looking up as the last words left his mouth. Both brothers looked at the light as it began to shimmer and hum softly. Dean quickly grabbed his pack and tightly grabbed his brother’s arm. In one swift movement, he pulled them both through the shimmer being sure not to lose his grip on his brother. The air around them thickened and it was hard to breathe as Dean pushed hard letting the darkness surround them. Their ears popped and their vision blurred the longer they struggled forward until both felt the bubble pop and they were through. Both brothers stumbled when the pressure stopped and the air grew thinner. 

Dean panted hard trying to see in the darkness when a sliver of light caught his attention. He staggered toward it while pulling Sam with him, afraid to let go until he knew they were safe. They’d made it this far and he wasn’t about to loose him now. Dean never let go of Sam’s arm as he drug him toward the beacon of light. With each step the light became brighter and the opening larger.

“Dean, let go.” Sam complained as he tried to keep up with him in the darkness.

“Almost there Sammy.” Dean replied not listening to Sam’s complaint. 

Dean stepped out into the sunlight shielding his eyes so they could adjust to the glare. He stopped outside the cave entrance to draw in fresh air and check out their surroundings. They were in a forest of fall colored trees, with leaves covering the ground around them.

“Dee, you can let go now.” Sam said softly now that they were clear of the cave.

“Right.” Dean replied releasing his arm finally.

Sam looked around listening to the sounds of insects and the chatter of animals scurrying among the branches of the trees. 

“Wonder where we are?” 

“No idea, you ok?”

“Yeah, few scratches, but...” 

“Let me see.” he fussed reaching for where Sam was holding his side.

“It’s ok.” Sam complained pulling away only to have Dean stop him. 

“Hold still.” Dean ordered in a big brother voice.

Sam knew it no use arguing when Dean was in big brother mode and huffed as Dean pulled up his shirt to look at his side. He frowned as he checked out his side before pulling out the first aid kit.

“This is gonna hurt.” Dean told Sam as he opened an alcohol wipe.

Sam hissed and grunted as Dean cleaned his side and applied first aid cream and taped a couple of pads over the injury. Satisfied with his work he repacked the kit and put his pack on.

“Looks like we‘re hiking some more. Let‘s head down, see if we can find a town or something.” 

“Alright.” 

spn

Bobby was finishing up some research when he heard noises at his front door. He heard knocking and picked up his gun before walking to the door. He turned on the porch light and cracked the door wondering who would be visiting this late.

“Hey Bobby.” Dean smiled as the door opened further.

“Bobby.” Sam greeted the older hunter who stared at them in shock. 

“Boys?” he finally got out a loss for words.

“Yeah, we’re back, ya gonna let us in?”

“Dean!” he cried happily pulling him into a hug. 

“What’s wrong, didn’t think we’d make it back?” 

“Sam!” Bobby said giving him a strong hug. “Good to see ya boy.”

“Good to be back.”

“Get on in here.” 

Bobby ushered the boys into the house patting them on the back still amazed they were back.

“How’s my Baby? Has she missed me?” Dean inquired tossing his pack down beside Sam’s at the stairs.

“Your car’s in the garage. You boys want a beer?”

“Do I! Haven’t had one in over two weeks I could use a cold one” Dean grinned heading for the fridge. 

“Wait a minute; did ya just say two weeks?” 

“Yeah, it took us longer than we thought to get Kalen home.” Sam answered accepting the beer Dean handed him. 

“Boys, by my calculations, you’ve been gone over six months. I started to think ya wern’t comin’ back.”

“Six months, you sure ‘bout that?”

“Yep, ain’t that forgetful.” 

“Time must past different over there.” Sam commented. “Maybe it’s the magic over there.”

“Could be it being a different realm and all.” Bobby guessed sitting down at the table with the boys. “Did ya have any trouble?”

“Few mishaps, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“I’m just glad you boys are back in one piece.”

“I’m heading for bed; I could sleep for a week.” Sam yawned getting up head upstairs.

“I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Um.” 

Bobby watched Dean watch his brother, a thoughtful look on his face. After the boys got some rest, he was going to hear about their journey. He could see the exhaustion and concern on Dean’s face and wondered what had happened to them. Dean sipped his beer, closing his eyes to savor the taste. 

“I’m glad ya and yer brother are home. It lightens my heart to see ya sitting there again.”

“It’s good to be home Bobby, it truly is.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. NC


End file.
